


Allen's Secret

by the3rdLeonine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst and Humor, Bar tending life, Fluff and Humor, Gay Bar, M/M, School Life, You won't know what pairing you want by the end., long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3rdLeonine/pseuds/the3rdLeonine
Summary: Mana's last wish was that Allen go to the best schools possible, and that means the black order schools. They are very expensive though, so he goes looking for a job and ends up working at the bar of a strip club by kind of accident/ force. Read to see what happens when a high school kid needs to hide the fact that he's working at a bar from his school and friends.





	1. Exposition 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things get started and Allen has a map explained to him in great detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the 8th of August 2017.

 

 **AN:** This is one of Nines stories. Appreciate how good it is because when she first gave it to me to edit I wasn't even sure that what she had written was in English.  
**Warring:** So many eventual warnings for this story I don't even know where to start. As of this chapter though, it's pretty clean. Other chapters will have their own special warnings though.  
**Disclaimer:** Nine does not own D-Gray Man or any of its characters and never will, no matter how many times she goes searching for the rights on the black market.

 

Allen Walker stepped into Black Order Academy for the first time. It was a big place. One of the largest schools he had ever seen, and by far the biggest building he had ever entered. It was several stories high and painted black. Even the windows even seemed to be tinted impossibly dark. Allen couldn't help but wonder if the name came first or the paint scheme.

Allen checked the map that he'd been given again. By 'map' he really meant booklet, the building had twelve normal floors, a ground floor, five larger floors beneath that, a large roof, a wide campus with many recreational locations, and a secondary building that contained five floors of it's own. The map was as confusing to use as the city outside was to navigate, and Allen refused to move any further from the entrance until he had a good understanding of where he was and how to get to the principles office.

Allen was still staring intently at his maps when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He raised his eyes to see a girl only a little taller than him with long dark green hair smiling at him.

"Hello! I'm Lenalee," She said holding out her hand.

Allen took it and nodded his head with a polite smile. "My name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meat you."

"Hi Allen! You looked a little lost so I was wondering if I could help you," Lenalee informed him with her excited hand shake. "I know the school can get a little confusing some times if your new."

Allen looked at her with hope filled eyes. If she could just explain the map to him a little better he would be eternally grateful. "I would really appreciate that, thank you."

Lenalee laughed a little and took the booklet from Allen's hands and stood beside him, "Okay, so where is it you want to go?"

Allen pointed to a place on the sixth floor that he had marked last night so that he would at least know where he was supposed to go if he could ever find his way there. "Right here. The principles office... I think," he told her, hoping that he had the right room marked and that the way there would be easy enough.

Lenalee flipped to the first page of maps and took a multi color pen out of the binder Allen hadn't noticed she was carrying, "Alrighty then, to help you out I'm going to make some marks on your map. You don't mind do you?"

Allen shook his head.

"Okay! First," Lenalee drew an arrow pointing towards them from on of the door ways on the map, "These are the doors that you used to come in. They are the ones just over there," she pointed in front of Allen, making him question when exactly he had turned him self around after entering.

"These are the main stars," Lenalee made a small mark on the drawing of the stairs that where across from the main entrance and behind Allen physically. "I suggest that you only use this stair well unless you've got a really good sense of direction or someone who really knows their way around this place." Allen nodded his head vigorously and took careful note not to even look at other stairs since his sense of direction was only as good as his sense of smell at lunch time.

Lenalee clicked from the reddish color she was using to a blue and then flipped the page. At the top of that page where the stairwell was she made another mark. "This is where that stair well lands of first. This floor is mostly dorm rooms for the kids in preschool through third so you won't spend any time on this floor unless you're using the stairs to get to the gowned floor," Lenalee informed him.

Flipping the page again she made another blue mark on the still continuing stairs. "This floor is where the preschool through third graders hold classes. You wont go here very much either."

The next two floors where just like the other ones, only with forth through eighth. They even had the continuing stairwell.

When they finally got to the fifth floor she switched back to red. "This is Principal Komui's office," Lenalee said circling the room that Allen had previously marked and writing KOMUI on it. Then she drew a red line to the room from the stair well. "And this is the easiest way to get there. This entire floor also has the elementary and middle school auditorium, cafeteria, and some of the staff rooms."

"After you meet with Komui ask him to mark where your room is." she told him. Allen nodded his head. He thought that would be it but Lenalee continued to switch through colors all over his map. his map.

After she flipped to the next page she indicated the top half of the sixth floor. "The stairs continue on here. This floor hold the buildings staff rooms and separates the teens from the younger kids and make it harder for kids to sneak out, The only exceptions are the few teachers that have rooms between the girls and boys to separate them" Lenalee flipped another page and switched back to red again. "Your room will be some where here on the seventh floor." Lenalee marked the continuous stair well again and indicated the side of the map that his room was likely to be located.

The next page held the floor that all of his classes should be on. Since Allen had no clue what any of his classes would be Lenalee could only mark the basic classes that he would have to take or could choose to take. "All of the physical education classes are located in the basement, though. This door by the science department here leads to a waterside that leads to the second sub floor where all of the aquatic classes are held. The slide was the principals idea. He thought it would make getting to class easier, but no one's dared to try it since the day it was installed," Lenalee half muttered the last bit to herself as she switched to a teal color and put SWIM on the room next to the light blue science department.

Allen had obviously never planning on swimming, but even if he was going to, an eleven story water slide did not seem like the way to get there. Lenalee flipped to the sub floors and labeled the ever present stairs on the first sub floor, and titled the entire map PE. The second sub floor had the stairs marked and the location where the eleven story water slide ended. It was labeled in green as Aquatic Classes. The third sub floor was labeled as Specialized fitness classes. "The floors below this aren't a place you'll want to go to. Most fitness clubs take place down here before and after school as well, so if you join the swim team, or the archery club, or any of the combat clubs you'll meet your team down here."

Lenalee flipped back a few pages and switched to red once again indicating the stairs on the ninth floor. Allen was beginning to wonder if the school had ever considered the benefits of an elevator system.

"And this is the last floor that you need to know. This is our auditorium, cafeteria, storage and where some other extra curricular activities and electives are held," Lenalee marked the auditorium as AUD and the cafeteria was marked in green as FOOD. "And this is the best way to get those two places," she drew a line from the stairs to those locations showing the most direct rout to each.

With a final click Lenalee put her pen back in her binder and handed the map back to Allen with a satisfied smile. "There you go! You probably wont ever have to go much higher then that, unless your going with your class." A loud bell rang and Lenalee suddenly started walking away. "Bye Allen! See you later!" Lenalee waved at the ran towards a hallway that Allen didn't know.

He gave a small waved back and looked down at his map again with a smile. _What a nice girl,_ he looked back down at his maps and started following Lenalee's directions.

 **AN2-** Nine this time. I can't believe that I am reduced to the second author note. Go ahead and comment what you think of this story either way. It is tons if fun to me when I get to read the comments

 **Ps:** So I had this story on a different site before, but there was no traffic and it was hard for me to get feed back. I am new here so I hope you'll treat me kindly and tell me if I fuck up. 

\- Nine

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just went through and improved chapters 1-12, not only so that they made me cringe less at my early writing style, (The first few chapters where written way back in 2013) but also so that I could gather information to make sure that the story was staying on track. If you've already read this before, tell me if you feel like it it any better, and definitely tell me if you think it got worse. There wont be any major plot changes, just a little quality control.


	2. Exposition 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Komui falls asleep, wakes up, and then falls for Allen's charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of the 8th of August, 2017

**AN:** Now I bring to you the next chapter of Nine's little story.  
 **Warning:**  Surprisingly enough it is still pretty clean. For now.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nope she has still not found those elusive DGM contracts yet.

 

Allen found the principles office surprisingly easily, especially with how impossible it had seemed before Lenalee's help. The only hard part was making it up six flights of never ending stairs.

Allen rapped his knuckles lightly against the large wooden doors that lead to the principals room. After hearing no response Allen entered on his own and then stood dumbfounded just outside the door. There where mountains upon mountains of papers staked all over the floor, with a hundred smaller stacks outlining a thin path that led to the desk at the head of the room with a large map behind it. A small couch sat just off to the side, with a small pathway leading to it as well.

Behind the desk was a young-looking man with straight black hair that fell just past his shoulders. He was wearing a white lab and a white beret on top of his head. The man was  sleeping pretty heavily if he snoring was anything to go by.

As Allen considered his options on how to deal with the sleeping man, another person entered through a different door on the side. This man also wore a lab coat but had spiky blond hair and a light soul patch on his chin. After glancing up from the papers in his hand the blond immediately started yelling at the sleeping form on the desk.

"Oi! Komui! Get up! You have paper work to do! Oi! Komui! There's a student waiting for you!" The blond shook the sleeping person who Allen could only assume was the principal, Komui. As if the rudeness of the other man wasn't surprising enough, or the fact that the principal was sleeping on the job, Allen was most surprised that the man didn't even seem to stir.

Seeing this the other guy released a heavy sigh and looked at Allen. "Don't freak out when I wake him up, Okay?" The rude awakener asked him. All Allen could do was nod. He was really starting to wonder if this school was really as amazing as every one said it was. _What on earth could he do to freak me out?_

Slowly the other man leaned down and whispered something into Komui's ear. Or at least that's what Allen assumed he was doing. The only alternative was that the other man had just kissed the principal on the cheek. _Well,_ _I guess if I was going here for the Catholic part of this school that might be a tad worry some._

Komui suddenly snapped up and started waving around some chainsaw, needle, snake head, octopus, gun, cannon, hybrid, thingy, that scared the crap out of Allen. He had no idea where the thing had even come from, or how he was able to hold it up for that matter since it was almost twice the mans size.

"Nooo, Lenalee! How could you! Where is he! He's making you do it isn't he?! Tell Nii-San where that big ugly octopus is, and he'll take care of it, I swear!" Komui swung the dangerous machine around with tears steaming down his face. Allen now understood why the man had told him not to freak out, but couldn't imagine what he could have done to deserve such an aggravated reaction.

"Komui, shut up! No man would ever dare touch Lenalee, so just cool it! You have a guest!" The other man yelled over the principal-if he really was the principal-'s loud shouts and death threats.

Lenalee was also the name of the girl that had helped Allen previously. Well one thing was sure, no matter how pretty or nice the girl may have seemed there was no way in _hell_ Allen was even going to pretend to consider any kind of non-friend relationship with her, that was for sure. Not that he really would have anyway, but now he wouldn't even play with the idea in a 'what if' kind of scenario.

Komui stopped crying and waving his torture death device around almost immediately and gave the blond man a serious stare, "Really?" He asked the other man with a surprisingly soft sounding voice after all of the yelling that had just occurred.

The blond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like he was fighting an unbearable head ache. "Yes, really. Now put your little toy away and talk with the boy. And don't forget to finish look at these documents as soon as your done," The lab coat guy dropped off the pile of papers he had been holding and walked off with out a second glance to either of them.

Frowning at the new papers, Principal Komui put his 'toy' as the other guy had put it, in the same mysterious black hole Allen assumed he had under his desk that he had once retrieved it from, and addressed the young male in front of him with a smile. "So, what is it I can help you with?"

Allen was at a loss for words for a moment. How could he act like nothing had happened when only a moment ago he'd been swinging a massive weapon of death around? Allen quickly through on his poker face to mask the deep doubts he was starting to feel about how good this school could actually be.

"I'm here to finalize my registration and take the scholarship test that I was informed about. I've been working with someone from your administration department for the last few week to set this up," Allen looked at Komui to see how he would react. Komui seemed confused to say the least.

"Now not be rude, but why are you here alone then? Where are your parents or your guardian?" The principle asked trying to understand why such a sweet boy was taking a big step like this all alone.

"They're away on business," Allen lied. In reality he wouldn't have wanted Master Cross there even if he hadn't ditched town with out him three weeks ago. Allen didn't think that the man really counted anyway since the purpose of a guardian was to guard you from danger, not throw you right into the middle of it and then leave with only a pile of debts in his place.

Komui didn't seem to know what to make of this. Surely this smiling boy had someone who cared enough for him to at least come get him registered for school? Then again, what reason would he have to lie?

Komui nodded as if he'd made a decision. He would do all that he could to help this boy, and part of that would be getting him into the school so that he could keep an eye on him. It seemed like his parents didn't seem to really care, and that was unexceptionable for such a sweet seeming young man.

"All right then. We can work with out them. It just makes for a little more paper work any way. This school isn't exactly cheep though, do you have access to any kind of funds that we can work with?" Komui asked him. 

"Well we have some saved money and can always more. We where really hoping for a scholarship to help cover the coast," Allen worded his responses carefully to make it seem like he wasn't doing everything on his own.

Komui brightened up instantly and rose from his desk to approach the young man, "Perfect! We can do that. Come with me and we will test your eligibility for our scholarships, and see what he have left!" Komui said happily as he clapped his hands together.

 **An2:** Nine typing again. I don't know about you guys, but I feel like the story takes a bit to get started, so just stick with me until then.  Anyways, I hope I meet you expectations Deadend.  I will answer any questions or comments you may have if you just leave them in the reviews. Ciao.


	3. Exposition 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny but mighty chapter. Seriously why dose every chapter need a summary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as of the 8th of August, 2017.

**AN:** This is a really short chapter. Maybe this is like a present from Nine? Nah, she was probably just too lazy to write any more this time.  
**Warning:** Allen curses near the end.  
**Disclaimer:** Nine still doesn't own D. Gray-Man. Not for a lack of effort though.

After three hours, Allen was finally finished testing. The proctor had been a tall albino women with long flowing silver hair who looked like she was some where between 30 and 90 years old. Despite her shocking appearance, (like Allen was one to talk) Helveska, as Komui had informed him, was a super sweet and gentle person.

After the initial test he had been presented to about five or so high-ranking big wigs that had been given some of his background history and test results. After talking among themselves for a minuet they started to ask Allen all kinds of questions, like why he wanted to enter, why it was that he was entering now, and what kind of activities he was good at. It was like the worlds most intimidating job interview. But worse. You could always apply to a new job, but there was no better school then this. These five people asking him questions from the shadows where about to determine his future.

Allen made no small ask of selling himself up. He told them that he wanted to enter because of his adoptive father who had always wanted him to go to the best school possible and he felt that this was it. He told them the full sob story about being abandoned as an infant, raised by an adoptive father, who then passed away when he was still young. He didn't have to exaggerate the sad parts to make for a good sob story, but he did completely gloss over a lot of the questionable things he'd done since coming into his current "guardian's" care. Allen told him that he was entering now because he had finally reached a point in his life where he was ready to excel. He had been an honer student in his previous school and had done well in several contests that exposed his various talents. In reality Cross had just disappeared and Allen took it as his chance to enter the best school he could find. Most of what he said was true if it didn't involve Cross.

Allen tried to keep it balanced between intellectual and athletic skills when the asked more about the things he was good at. Really because of all of the odd jobs he'd had to maintain to pay off Crosses bills Allen could do basically any thing he told them he could. And a lot more that he would never admit to being good at. The list of skills he gave ended up being quite long, probably unnecessarily so, but it was better to have too much then to have too little, right?

Once all of the questioning was finished Allen was left to sit in silence as the discussed his possible future. Helveska also entered and handed then the results of some of the testing he had done previously, and the approving sounds gave Allen just the tiniest bit of hope. When they where finally done the one in the middle started to speak in a large booming voice that seemed to come from all around him, "Allen Walker, we have found you worthy of an 85% scholarship. Your promise as not only a student but also as a disciple has us looking forward to your future. Only time and God himself can tell us what your future will bring, but we suspect that It will be great You will have to pay for your books, supplies, extra class fees, room and uniform. That is all. Your admittance is guaranteed. We hope to see great things from you, Mr. Walker," and with that the lights went all the way off and then back on and the big wigs were gone leaving Allen particularly astounded. And extremely confused as to where they could have possible gone.

None of that mattered as the reality of what they had said set in. 85%. 85%. **85%. _Holly shit!_**

Komui was just as thrilled as Allen. 85% was an impressive scholarship for the school. 100% would have been ideal, but 100% was rare, if not impossible for most for a high schooler so Komui wasn't going to complain.

"Hey! You did it!" Komui clapped Allen on the back happily.

Allen for his part was still amazed and beamed back at the older man. That had been far more than the young teen had expected. Allen had been hoped for at least a half scholarship, but hadn't dared to dream for more then 60%. How he had managed to achieve a whole 85%? Allen decided to just go with it and enjoy his little bit of luck for now, Lord knows he didn't get to often.

 **An2:** Nine speaking. So,this was short chapter. And it is not because I am lazy! This just seemed like a good place to stop, because of flow and stuff. And Deadend you responded so quickly! I'm on break right now and this is all I really feel like doing so the next few chapters are going to come out fast-ish. Really I just have to wait for Leo to edit them, the next couple are actually already written. ^-^

Questions and comments will be answered so don't be afraid to ask. I wont bite, promise!. Oh, and what would be a good name for a strip club in this universe? Possibly a gay one, but like not obviously a gay one.


	4. Exposition 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Komui work to decide what is next for Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as of the 9th of August 2017.

**An:** Well this chapter in much longer. Guess the Christmas miracles are over, huh? I despise editing long chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Nine still doesn't own a darn thing. She did steal a DGM magnet from me last week though.

 **Warnings:** Actually cleaner then last time, but I know the bad stuff is coming. Eventually

 

"So what do I do now?" Allen wasn't quite sure what came next. All of his plans had really hinged on the scholarship part going well and now that it had, he couldn't remember how the rest went.

"Now you come with me to my office and we get to fill out some paper work. You can start class next week, all of those tests you took are being compiled into a huge awesome mega computer to make sure that you end up in the right kind of classes for your abilities. You still have about four electives that you can pick specifically for you though. Some things will need to be sighed by your parents, and you can't come to class until you have a uniform so we'd better get that done quick. Classes officially begin on Monday you know. You also need your own books. Depending on the classes you end up with there may be some more fees, but you are basically already enrolled. Just a few house keeping things need to be taken care of."

Wow that was a lot. It didn't seem like that much when the important guys had listed everything out, but now Allen was starting to crunch the numbers and it was not looking good for him. He had a few hundred dollars saved up, sure, but that would probably only pay for the books if he was lucky. Allen didn't know that they had a mandatory uniform policy. Everyone seemed to be wearing very individual out fits, he just thought that there where some pretty strict guide lines, nothing more. Uniforms like that would definitely be expensive. Allen was going to have to chose his classes wisely to avoid forking over any more money.

No art classes, those always came with fees. No classes with a lot of traveling. This was a nice enough school that it hopefully didn't need to charge kids too much for supplies in regular classes. Well besides books apparently.

Allen had been more then prepared to work for the money that he needed, but he was thinking that would be more for the tuition part of it, the things that could be paid for every month in installments with a pay check. Class fees and uniforms weren't really the kind of thing that you could pay for in that manner.

"So Allen, have a seat and let'g get down to business. This is honestly the only kind of paper work I like doing, everything else just makes me want to cry." Komui started to shuffle some paper around on his desk, assembling what he wanted into a stack on the only clean space. Once he had all of the papers assembled he shoved them at Allen. "Here you go! This is your parents problem now!" Komui took a moment to laugh maniacally, "See it's my favorite kind of paper work because it's paper work that I don't actual need to do! I just have to put my signature at the bottom of the last page and that's all ready done with this handy little stamp! Isn't it cute? I made it my self to save my poor hand from all of that sighing. Reever can't know about it though, so don't you tell him, okay?"

"Uhh okay?" Allen didn't know who Reever was, but just agreeing not to tell couldn't hurt anything, right?

"Good! I also threw in a few information packets in that will have prices out lined for you. You won't be able to pay for some things until you have your scheduled because we won't know what you need until then, so come back on Wednesday to get that and pay for what you can, then by no later then Friday make sure you come order your books, okay?" Allen nodded his head quickly. The man was talking at a million miles a hour and Allen wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to at this point, but Komui was writing all of it down for him, so it would probably be okay.

"Good! Your uniform will be ready by Monday if not a little earlier, but it might take a bit more time for you to receive all of your books, so you'll have to work closely with your class mates until then! I suggest you get large note books that you can wright things down in either way," Komui picked up the stake of papers for Allen and moved away from his desk quickly with a for Allen to fallow, "Come with me over here and we'll have some one take your measurements while I ask you about your electives." Still taking fast Komui walked over to the side room with Allen in tow.

"So what kind of electives would you like to take?"

"Umm, well what do you have to offer sir?"

"Every thing, trust me what we have is not an issue.," Komui poked his head into the room the the blond man had came from before, "Hey, Johnny, would you come and take Allen's measurements please? He's going to be starting class with us next week and needs a uniform pronto!"

A kind of young looking guy with curly hair pulled back, and thick glasses adorning his face on popped up from behind the door. He also had huge retro head phones covering his ears, " Sure thing boss, just let me find my kit."

"So Allen what classes are you interested in?" Komui casually sat on a pile of paper and clicked a pen to begin helping Allen chose his classes.

"Um, do you offer any kind of piano class?" Allen figured that would be a fairly safe elective to chose, he wouldn't have to rent, or even worse buy his own instrument, and it would be something fairly relaxing to just play an instrument he was already good at.

"We have have a musical study hall. You can practice your instrument of choice in a practice room supervised by a music instructor who can help you as needed, or leave you alone if you so chose."

"That sounds wonderful," Allen responded with glee. Then he remembered his current situation and decided to double check one important thing, "Dose it come with a fee?" Allen was stretching his arms out for his wing span to be measured, but it felt more like he was measuring the size of the dreams that would be crushed if this class came with a price.

"Of coarse not! Why would it? We aren't running some kind of scam school that fines to for walking on the floor, geez. Most things are covered in your tuition Allen, don't worry." Komui was practically scolding Allen, as though his remark had some how offended the man personally.

Allen ended up requesting the musical hall, an actual study hall, an ancient literature elective and astronomy as electives. Komui made Allen chose a back-up just in case he couldn't be squeezed into what he wanted, most kids having already chosen there classes and all. Almost jokingly Allen had asked for a sparing class, but with out any hesitation or questions Komui wrote it down with out giving Allen a chance to back out.

Johnny had a few questions about the style Allen would like his uniform to be, but Allen's only request was for a pair of gloves to be included, and maybe a hood.

When Allen started on his way home he had a stack full of papers and a smile on his face. Things where still going to be rough, he had no doubt about that, but he had basically made it, just a couple of minor things needed to be settled and he could start going to school. _Just a little bit more Mana and I'll be doing exactly what you told me to, I'm going to go to the best school, and I'm going to be something great, just you wait._

 **An2:** So that was fun. Wounder how long Allen is going to get to enjoy these good times? This was still really exposition-y huh? It'll get better. I still totally need the name of a strip club though. Like a secret one that's kinda shady, but still treats it's girls right. Please give me some suggestions I am terrible at naming things, just look at the title of this story. Haha. As always if you have and questions, comments, or suggestions, leave them in the reviews and I will answer them. I actually just figured out ham to PM, so that'll make the authors notes less awkward right? Haha, see ya.


	5. Things Get Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has to earn money for his school fees. How will he do that I wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as of the 9th of August 2017.

**An:**   This was also a long ass chapter to edit.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not for lack of trying, but Nine doesn't own anything  
 **Warnings:** You know how I said it was coming. Well in this chapter you can start to see it. Gambling in a brothel and the suggestion of public hetero sex are in this chapter. Nine might be pushing the rating had she put one.

 _I need about $600 dollars for my full uniform, about $1,000 for the books probably, and $500 more if I want to stay in the dorms, but the meal plan is pretty cheep for the way I eat, since it is a set price._ Allen was crunching numbers hard. He had about $900 saved up, and looking back on that now, Allen had been naive to think that would be enough to cover the coast of the best school in the country. _Hell that wont even cover the coast of my books. Those things had better hold the secrets to the universe it's self._

Allen looked back through the mountain of papers that Komui had given him. He didn't need all parts of the uniform, just the coat, and probably the shoes. Everything else he could buy latter and probably be okay. It seemed like most kids just wore what ever they wanted under the coat any way. That brought the coast down to $300. The books where not optional, but staying in the dorms was. So long as Allen could fake a guardians signature well enough, Allen could stay were ever he pleased. As far as the meal plan went, Allen would actually end up saving money if he went ahead and pain the $250. That was like a third of his usual food bill, and if he didn't have to directly pay for every bite Allen would be able to eat even more. That thought made him smile.

As awesome as the deal sounded, that meant that his total price was sitting now somewhere at $1,550, all for the first month. Allen would still needed a place to after that. A cabin a little ways out of town was nice and all, but once winter hit, staying warm was almost impossible, and Cross owed every other thug in town money, so it was probably better to sleep farther away from them any way. _Bet a rich school like that has pretty awesome security for the students._

 _Not that any of that maters though. I have to almost double what I have just to be able to attend class on Monday, let alone enjoy constant security._ Allen heaved a long sigh. He had been trying to avoid this kind of thing, since he was going to be attending a nice school. Allen wanted to start living the life that Mana had wanted him to, but it looked like in order to make that happen he would have to keep living like Cross's apprentice for a just little longer, which ultimately lead to a dishonest life. Or at least a little bit of dishonest Poker.

Allen stood up and started to get ready. Allen started by washing out the pigment that he had put into his hair to make it look like a light brown. For some reason his hair wouldn't hold die for more then a couple of days, and redyeing it was expensive and harmful, so Allen often went the cheaper rout and just threw some powdered pigment in it. It worked just as well, for about as long and when ever Allen had to go out for something like this it worked better for helping him disguise himself as well. Allen applied a little gel to his palm and slicked back his hair to help make it looked as though it was purposefully bleached and styled, not naturally white. Allen put on some rich boy cloths that he had won off of, well, a rich boy. Dressing like that helped get him into most gambling dens. When a kid who looked like that wanted to play with the grown ups, it was often best to just let him play and then take everything that he owned.

Include the tattoo like scar that he washed the make-up off of, suddenly Allen could get into just about any were and was almost completely unrecognizable from the nice looking boy that had walked into the cabin. Add the 400 dollars that Allen shoved into his pocket as he headed out the door, and he was ready to hustle.

Starting at the train tracks. If he started there then it would seem like he came to town for an evening of fun, and didn't just live in the woods. Well that, and it didn't hurt that his favorite play mate basically lived there.

"Red! When did you roll into town buddy?" A man who looked like a hobo with thick swirly glasses waved Allen over to were he was sitting with some of his friends.

"Tyki! I just came in how have you been?" Allen walked over and helped the man up.

"I've been pretty good. But the question isn't what you've been up to, it's what you are going to do, right?" The tall man started to talk a lowered his voice a little. "So boy, let me ask you, is it a dark night?" Tyki said it a little cryptically but Allen knew what it meant. The miner must have been terribly bored if he was asking such an obvious question.

"Do you think I would be around here if it wasn't?" Allen might not have mercy when it came to card games, but when Tyki felt like it he didn't have mercy in regards to anything.

"That's what I was hoping to hear Red." Tyki waved farewell to his friends and started walking to his little whole in the ground to change. Tyki may be a little scary to have to go against when he got in the mood, but it was nice to have him to lead the way when it came to getting into some more high end locations. Nice casinos where getting big pay offs was fast were harder to get into if you were a lone 16 year old, but when you where with Tyki, getting in was never an issue.

After Tyki was well dressed in a clean white shirt and black slacks they started on their way.

"Hey Red, a new hot spot has recently opened up in town, would you like to start our night there?" Tyki had a gleam in his eye that suggested it mattered very little what Allen's response was. Not that Allen cared very much either way. A new location was always nice, less of a chance that one of Cross's debt collectors would find their way there.

"Alright," Allen responded as they started walking towards the red light district, "but what kind of place it is?"

Tyki got a particular glimmer in his eye, "It is a wonderful establishment, that can satisfy all kinds of desires in what ever way you see fit," Tyki sounded just a little bit too excited about this so called 'wonderful establishment'.

"Oh Lord Tyki, you're not taking me to a brothel again are you?" Allen practically turned green as worry covered his face. Allen didn't need to see that kind of thing again, especially when he wasn't completely sure where Cross was. That had been his mistake last time.

"Havens no. Not after the way you reacted last time. Are you aware of the fact that I am still not aloud back there? I can't believe someone as good at Poker as your self couldn't keep his composer around that kind of thing." Tyki was shaking his head like Allen had some how let him down. "No no, this is a place far more diverse then just that, I'm sure you may even see something that you like. Perhaps something with a bit more muscle and charm then a deck of cards?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come now boy, I've been around the block enough times to know what it looks like when some one is playing for the 'other' team, and you my dear boy, could be the other teams mascot." Tyki gave Allen a smirk, and all the younger boy could do was look away. It's not like denying it would do any good, especially when Tyki knew he was right.

Allen was still walking silently when they rounded the corner into an ally that lead to the back doors of a lot of shady businesses. Tyki kept up his pace as he walked down the ally, straight to the back of a fairly new seeming building. Allen couldn't remember it having been there before, but then again he wasn't even sure where they where.

Tyki tapped a basic pattern into the door and then opened it himself, leading the white haired boy past the giant man guarding the door.

They made their way to a room on the back side of the building and then up a flight of stairs. The final room they ended up in seemed impossibly large and held several casino style Poker tables, along with a few tables set up for other types of gambling.

Allen immediately picked a table with a bunch of wealthy looking drunk men and started to systematically clean every one out. Just two hours into the night and Allen had made enough money to pay for everything the school could ask him for. And the drunk fools just kept on cycling through. Allen didn't even have to get up, once one of them ran out of cash and other things to bet another one would just take his place.

It was the perfect set up until some half sober 20-something sat down to play. Allen had been just about to switch tactics and play one of the other games when the wanker started trying to demand his money back. Allen had refused to give it to him. The boy hadn't even played that much off the man. Besides that Allen had spent a long time working really hard so that he could quickly and easily take the mans cash. That's just how the world worked some times, and it was high time he learned that.

The man made a big enough fuss that a bouncer eventually came to pull them out side. Allen made eye contact with Tyki and they both started to slip out. Only Allen was grabbed by a giant bald muscular women who looked as though she could snap Allen like a twig.

Allen tried to call Tyki back with his eyes, but the man just saluted him good bye and slipped down the stairs with out hesitation.

Allen was muttering curses under his breath as the giant woman carried him to a room across the hall from the gambling center with him flopped over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Allen was going to kill Tyki if he didn't die first.

 **An2:** So I didn't want to forget what I had planned for this chapter, but I was way too busy traveling this last week to wright, so this is the note that I left myself:

_Lol do this shit. Time to develop-o the plot-o. Go look for a job you lazy bum. Or at least gamble so that you can afford you F-ing books. Jokes on you, Cross owes money there, now your working there FOREVER._

Good Stuff right? I had this strong impulse to just post that as the whole chapter. I almost did, because I do not have very good impulse control, but then I was like "Nah there's someone out there who actually wanted a real chapter, I'm sure of it. So this was for you, like two people who really care. Feel free to comment sometime too. That'd be awesome.


	6. How to Get a Job in 12 Hours or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross always owes everybody money. But what's new? (This chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as of the 9th of August 2017

**An:** This was a shorter chapter to edit, which is nice for me. I had a day off, which is only reason that I actually edited this chapter so soon, since Nine would have killed me if I hadn't (o_o')  
 **Disclaimer:** I am personally thankful that she doesn't own DGM  
 **Warnings:** Someone smokes and illegal activities are mentioned. Plus, they are still technically in a brothel/bar/strip club/casino. But it's actually pretty clean.

Allen's first impulse after being set down was to run, but the giant women standing behind him wasn't going to let that happen. She blocked the only path to escape leaving Allen no option to to make acquaintance with the beautiful Asian women who apparently owned the establishment, and was owed some amount of money by Cross. All he could really do now was hope this Anita women was a reasonable human being, and that the amount Cross owed was also reasonable. Or at least as reasonable as possible with the man.

"And exactly how much would you say he owes you ma'am?" Allen asked after she had explained his situation to him. Apparently right be fore skipping town his useless master had racked up quite the debt here.

"More then you could pay off in your life time." _Oh boy, one of those._

"Well ma'am I would greatly appreciate it if I could at least try. You would be surprised at how hard I can work, I'm quite capable of doing any think you need." Allen didn't want to have to fight his way out of another life insurance scam if that bald lady was on the scammers side. She would be the scariest to run away from.

"Oh really? That doesn't sound very legal," Anita raised a slender eye brow and gave a second look to the rest of his body as if trying to guess just how under aged he was.

"It doesn't have to be so long as you are payed and in the end, I'm healthy, right?" Allen flashed a bright smile despite knowing that he may have just signed himself up for some pretty nasty stuff. Being alive mattered more then working some shady job.

Anita got a contemplative look on her face. That was either a really good sigh or a terribly bad sign in these kinds of situations. "Alright. You work for me until Crosses debt is paid. Do you have school?"

"Yes."

"Then I will expect you here every night from 9 to midnight. You can gamble on Friday nights if you think it's worth it, but if you lose even a penny at any point you must stop," Anita gave him a serious look and then leaned back in her chair with a light sigh. "Really, I'm doing Cross a favor by keeping you out of trouble like this. You'd better tell him that this isn't a baby sitting service. Now go home, you're done here. Show up tomorrow looking presentable. I will not tolerate some one in such a ridiculous get up working for me."

Allen was in shock. Many people that Cross owed money to had him work for them, but the terms were hardly ever so nice. Allen once had to work as a gang's errand boy for a month with out sleep, basically trafficking drugs and missing school to pay off the debt. Now he'd be working during a busy time sure, but that just meant he would pay off the money sooner. _Hell, with the type of crowd that seems to drink here a little bit of poker with the right kind of tips can pay off most of your average debts._

Not that this was going to be your average debt, or that he was going to be in a position to get any kind of tips, but a little bit of hope never hurt.

Anita nodded to the woman behind him and left the room herself through a separate door Allen had failed to notice.

The bald women escorted him to the back door where he was unceremoniously thrown out into the ally with the door slammed close behind him.

Tyki just happened to be calmly leaning against the wall next to him smoking. "So, boy, she rip you a new one for being under aged, in a strip club and gambling?"

"No?" Allen gave Tyki a confused look "She hired me to work paying off another one of my master's debts," Tyki in turn looked very surprised. "Why would she mention any of those things?"

Tyki forced himself off the wall, "Well she has become quite known for keeping the younger ones out of her 'house'. Doesn't like watching our nations youth be corrupted or something like that. You must owe her quite a bit of money if she just up and hired you," Tyki suddenly smirked, "Or she can tell how corrupted you already are."

Allen hit Tyki in the side forgetting his earlier commitment to murder the man. "Oh shut up. It's just a money issue," Allen began walking down the ally in the direction he thought would probably bring them home, "Now let's head back, I'm done tonight."

Tyki laughed but turned Allen around and lead the way to the train station none the less.

 **An2:**  So if you leave a comment I reply to it in the thread, in cases anybody had missed that. So feel free to review the story, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, your reactions to what has just happened. How you feel about the shorter chapter V.S a longer chapter. You could even guess what's coming next, that's always fun for both parties. Have a good day!


	7. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Allen gets distracted by packing. What a sad life he leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as of the 9th of August 2017

**AN:**  Some people will have free time this summer. Others wont. Unfortunately for me, Nine is one of those people with free time, which means that I will have none. If I wasn't so afraid of her this wouldn't be an issue.  
 **Warning:**  There is some cursing at the end. She ended up cutting some kind of dirty stuff out because it just didn't seem character appropriate. Thank god. Gotta keep the characters correct right?  
 **Disclaimer:**  No the reason this chapter took so long is not because she acquired the rights to DGM.

 

The walk back home was a needlessly long one. Mostly because Tyki changed his mind half way though the trip and let Allen lead the way when they where in the center of town for some reason. Some thing about it being a unique way to explore the city, and that since Allen was already leading the way there was nothing he could do about it, or some thing like that.

Allen didn't really mind. It was nice to play cards with Tyki on his side again. Studying to get into the Black Order had taken all of his time for the last few months, especially during the most recent three weeks that Cross had disappeared. Even with as important as getting into that school was for Allen, it was still fun to work with his only friendly acquaintance every once in a while.

It took Tyki until two in the morning to decide it was time to actually go home. It felt like they had hit every ally Poker game in the city. Allen had earned more then enough to pay for the whole first semester, and Tyki had won a new pile of jewelry, a nice coat, some shoes, an a new top hat.

Allen usually just played until the other guy ran out of money. Tyki on the other hand liked to play until the other guy ran out of his will to live.

For all the money he could win gambling like he dose, it was a real mystery why Tyki insisted on living in some whole in the ground by the train station where Allen left him.

The walk home after leaving Tyki was quiet. The forest was quite. Allen was so tired even his thoughts where quiet. Tomorrow was Tuesday, so he didn't have to do a thing besides count him earnings. Not that it would take the whole day to do that, but it'd be nice if it did. The rest of the day would just be him packing up to move into the order. Allen hadn't kept close track of how much money he was racking in, but he had a good feeling that it was going to be more then enough to get a dorm room. Once he paid the dorm fee he wasn't going to waist any time moving in. Anything was better then a shack out in the woods.

Just thinking about the comfort of a warm bed and hot running water made Allen want to go and pay the fee at that very moment. It also definitely made him resent the fact that the water he used to clean himself with was cold, and that someone had either been murdered or birthed on the other side of his mattress.

* * *

The night was so long it lasted until mid afternoon the next day. Allen wasn't one to usually just relax or sleep in much, but the rest just seemed so needed after the hell that had been his life up to this point. Today was a new day. The start to a new life. He was turning over a new leaf. This was the opening of a new chapter in life's book. A new dawn had broken in the life of Allen Walker. Allen tried to think or more ways to phrase his new beginning, but when none came to mind he figured those where enough.

He set about to counting the money that had lined to pockets of his jacket.  _150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 154, 155, 156, no wait that's not right. Ughh, why do people always gamble with ones_. Allen had been kidding about wanting it to take all day to count what he had won, but now it was really starting to seem like it would. Allen had counted about half of what he had and the numbers where looking good. He defiantly made the what he'd set out to before, now the question was exactly how much over that number was he?

The priorities where more then payed for, now he just had to decide what else he could afford.  _Lodging for the first semester. Then the rest of the uniform. A new blanket for the dorm room, and some more cover up and hair pigments. Maybe those should get priority over the blanket_? No he had enough of cover up to last for a little while, but he definitely didn't own an acceptable blanket.

 _Okay, uniform, lodging, blanket, hair pigments_ , _cover up. Good plan_.

* * *

Allen was shining with the knowledge of what he had made last night. That kinda money could pay off one of Crosses more normal debts completely. Or it could pay for a semester of comfortable living and learning. Wow. Maybe Cross should open up a boring school to pay off his debts.  _WAIT. NO. NO HE SHOULD NOT._

Allen shook that scary idea out of his head and started on his final task of the day. Packing

Allen didn't own a lot but it still took the rest of the day. Most of that time was spent trying to decide what things would be appropriate to bring and what wouldn't.

Trashy pillow - no

Old romance novel - hell no.

Old text books - yes

New text books - yes

Rich kid cloths - maybe?

Nice cloths - yes

Normal cloths - some yes and some no. Button ups and good pants yes, everything else, no.

Deck of cards- shouldn't, but he will

Soap, shampoo, tooth-past, D.O. hair gel - yes

Tooth brush - he can get a new one

Another romance novel - where did this one even come from? (That's not a no)

Back pack- maybe yes

Few extra cans of food- Eh he'd just eat it it all today and not have to worry about it.

Picture album - always. There weren't many pictures in there but they where all precious.

And every thing was packed. It all fit in just two boxes and a suit case. Every thing Allen owned was either thrown away or packed up. And it was only... 9 o'clock. Not bad.

9 o'clock

_9 o'clock._

_9 O'CLOCK._

**_9 O'CLOCK. Shit!_**

**AN2:**  It's okay Allen, I do this all the time too. It's a good thing Leona keeps me on track or I would never make it to an appointment. You guys are awesome and I will be seeing more of you soon. Just know that my writing is very feed back based. So if you're like "Hey that listing thing you did this chapter was bull shit" I'll go, "Yes it was" and I'll think twice about doing it next time. If you're like "You made a mistake third paragraph for the top learn how sot spell fallow already" I'll go "Oh. Shit I did spell that wrong" And then I'll fix it probably.


	8. How Do I Get There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live by the policy of: If you're going to show up late, just don't show up at all.  
> That kind of policy probably would have gotten Allen killed though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as of the 9th of august 2017

**AN:**  I just realized that I am not an author of this story and should not have an authors note but an editors note. From now on I will have an EN. Maybe now Nine will stop complaining about getting the second authors note since hers will be the only one.  
**Warnings** : Allen returns to the bar. Nine also makes a drink called Innocence.  _DO NOT TRY IT AT HOME,_ it doesn't taste that good and you could probably die if you just straight up went for it. Alcohol poisoning terrible, don't get it. Stick to normal stuff, or non alcoholic beverages, or at least something that Nine didn't invent. Don't drink the juice of a nut job.  
**Disclaimer:**  She claims to own the rights to that death drink, but nothing else.

 

Allen was in a rush.

To do what he wasn't sure, but he was rushing to get it done. First he had to make himself look presentable. White button up, suit pants, gloves, hair gel. Where were those things? _W_ _hy is everything packed up?_ Anita had said to look presentable, and by God Allen was going to do just that. At least then even if she was just going to kill him for being late he'd at least look good for his funeral.

9:15, and he was at the train station. Why go to the train station and not directly to work? Because Allen didn't know _how_ to get to work. Or where it was. Or even what the name of it was. All things he really should have thought about _last_ night. Or this afternoon. Or hell even just a couple hours ago. Not now 15 minuets _after_ he was supposed to be there.

"Hey Tyki! TYKI!!" Allen rushed over to a grubby looking man with thick glasses leaning on the wall. The difference between this Tyki and the man he had gambled with last night was almost unbelievable.

"Red? What're you doing here? Isn't it a little early to be going out for a game?" Tyki even seemed to talk differently when he looked like that.

"Yes, but no, Tyki I need a favor. You know that place we got kicked out of last night? With Anita and the giant body guard? Remember how she hired me to work there? I don't know where that is and we have got to go _right now_. She wanted me to work for her and I'm already late. Please don't let this be the last time you ever see me alive."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there Red, she isn't going to kill you for being a little late-"

Allen cut him off "Exactly. I'll be better off if I'm a _little_ late. That's why we have to leave now, and quickly. I am already fifteen minuets behind already."

"Oh, well in that case, let's go." Tyki quickly hoped of the wall and started at a swift pace towards the down town area.

"Um Tyki, what was the name of this Anita's place again?" Allen decides to gather all of the information now that he had failed to last night.

"Anita's Home," Tyki didn't phrase it as a question, but Allen interpreted it like that any way.

"Yes, what is the name of the business?" Allen hadn't know that she lived there as well. Though that kind of thing was common practice so he should have guessed.

"That's what the business is called Red.  _Anita's Home_. It doubles as a home decor shop during the day to cover up the illegal business at night, kind like the strip club/ art gallery on 14th street." Tyki seemed pretty amused that Allen hadn't caught on right away.

"Oh." Allen was surprised at how normal a cover up a home decor shop was. At least the art gallery sold some explicit pieces, but a home decor shop? That just seemed a little bit too... Pure?

"Yep, sure hope you know the difference between curtains and drapes Red." Tyki laughed.

"Wait, there's a difference? I thought they where the same thing?" Allen was suddenly very worried about what kind of work Anita was going to have him do. If it had anything to do with her cover up business, Allen might actually be in trouble.

* * *

"Here we are Red, so how late are you?" Tyki laughed at Allen as he presented him to what did indeed look to be a home decor shop from the front.

"Too late to check. Thank you Tyki, I'll see you around." Allen went to open the door but Tyki stopped him.

"Hey what time do you get off? You can't make it back home on your own can you?" Tyki had moved to continued to lean on the door.

"Ah that's a good point. She said I'd be done at midnight, but she may make me stay later since I was late coming in. Sorry Tyki would you show me the way home tonight?" Allen flashed Tyki a sorry smile, and the older man could only shake his head.

"All right kid. I'll bring a map too," Tyki tried to sound disappointed in Allen, but it came out as more of a laugh as he came off of the door.

"Thank's Tyki," and with that Allen walked in...

To a locked door.

Tyki was laughing his ass off as Allen walked around to the back and knocked on that door. His arm and pride hurt.

The women that answered was the same giant body guard from the night before. Now that Allen wasn't in as much of a panic as last night he took a good look at her. She was actually kind of pretty in her own way, but also seemed to be even more buff then before. Was that possible?

"Huh, so you finally decided to show up, eh? I thought for sure that you would run away just like your cowardly master." The large bald women waved Allen inside, "I'll take you to Anita. She has a whole list of things for you to do kid. You'd better be ready to get some work done."

Allen was lead back up to the same office that he had first met Anita in. Most of the building seemed to be basically empty at that time, Allen had only seem a few people moving around to get things ready for the night.

"Oh, so meant it when you said you where willing to work. But I thought I told you to look presentable? Is this the best you could do? And you're almost half an hour late. On the first day. Cross's apprentice is almost as unreliable as the man himself. At least Cross has the charm to get away with it. What do you have? A silly tattoo and a flashy dye job?" Anita did not seem to be in a very good mood at all, and what she was saying would have stung if Allen hadn't already heard it all before.

"I was going to have you run a table upstairs, but no one is going to trust a hooligan like you to deal them cards. Do you have  _any_  other skills?" Anita sounded like she couldn't imagine Cross's apprentice being good at much else. It seemed odd because she'd seemed fond him last night, but today? Not so much.

"I can do any thing you tell me to miss. I can cook, clean, run errands, entertain in more ways then one, quickly and efficiently preform manual labor. I can do any thing you that you want me to. I am capable. If you want me to kill lion, I will find a lion to kill." Allen wasn't joking about the lion thing. He didn't like being looked down on when he was trying to pay off a debt. If your employer under estimates you it just makes it harder to earn more money.

"Ha, well I'm sure someone with extreme looks like yours could provide quite a bit of entertainment to the right crowed, even if you are a little short. But I don't think you want to be the focus of the kind of entertainment we offer here. Cross may have already ruined you, but I'm not going to prove it," Anita shook her head in disgust. "How about mixing drinks? The way the way that man is, you must know how to make at least a couple of flashy cocktails, right?"

"Of course. I have worked in a bar before. I can make all of the basics, as well as a few of the more extravagant cocktails, all of the masters favorites. I am also a quick learner if you have any in house specialties you would want me to serve." The job of a bar tender would be perfect. Good chance for tips, protected by a counter, and he already knew the steps.

"My, you sure are cocky for a kid who showed up half an hour late. This is good though. I've been having the bouncers double as bartenders since the last guy quit. Depending on how you do I may change your hours. The bar opens at six, but upstairs doesn't open until nine. With the kind of money you owe me right now it may be better if you work the extra hours, other wise you're going to be stuck here for years." Anita spoke as she pasted behind Allen on her way to the stairs. "Follow me, I'll show you the bar." They walked into the the kitchen by the back door and then took different door from the exit that lead into a much bigger room.

 _This place is huge._  Allen couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer size of the building. Yes it looked kind on large from the out side, but this was insane. And there was still another half of the building that was used as an active cover up operation. It was also far more lively in there.

"The bar is all along this wall here. You will work the other side. A girl named Fou will works this side." Anita walked up to the front of the counter where a girl even shorter the Allen was handing a couple of drinks to her costumers.

"Hey Fou, teach this kid how to make Innocence and then leave him alone," Anita turned to Allen, "Think of this as a test of your skills. Or as punishment for being late. Depends on how you do," and with that Anita turned around and when back to the kitchen, waving to some people on the way.

The short girl had bright short orange hair and was wearing a purple strapless dress. "What? But it's going to get busy soon. Anita! ... Shit, she's already gone." Fou heaved a long sigh. "Hey kid, get over here. I don't care why you're here, where you're from, or how you got here. She said let you drowned, so you'd better get ready to hold your breath. I'm going to show you once how to make this and then you're on your own for the rest of the night, ya hear?" Fou was talking fast while pulling a dozen bottles out from behind the counter. All Allen could do was nod.

"Then hurry up and get back here all ready, we haven't got all night," Fou seemed very serious and had Allen hurrying around the counter.

"All right fist you get two scopes of shaved ice, then one shot of classic vodka, one shot of white tequila, and then a shot of what ever syrup of the costumer chooses and half a shot of moonshine." Fou demonstrated everything that she said as she said it, "Shake it good for ten seconds, then poor it into a tall glass and top it with wiped cream. Ask them if they want a parasitic type, regular, or a hart. Parasitic types get gummy worms on top of the wiped cream, regulars get one cherry, and a hart gets two cherries positioned like this," Fou put the two cherries right next to each other and then touched the stems together so that it kind of looked like a hart, "Now this drink is called innocence because it looks innocent, but it will have you black out drunk and in a diabetic comma faster then you can say ' innocence activate', or at least that what we tell them."

Fou pointed to a sign on the wall that said ' _Ask us about our_ _innocence_ ', "That's how you explain it to any costumers that asks you about it. Also for safety reasons and to amp up the notoriety of the drink each person only gets one a night, so before you serve it ask me through the window if I've given it to them yet. And you had better remember the faces that you serve that drink to. The price is $13 and no that is not negotiable for a second drink. Now go give this to Chaoji, and tell him that he can go home since you're the new help." Fou put the glass in his hand and pushed Allen forward.

"Oh, and one more thing, you're working the gay bar, just a little warning since you kinda cute. Don't cross the half way point to get help from this side, and stay behind the bar otherwise I'll kick your ass." Fou then turned around and moved down the bar to greet a costumer that had just walked up.

Allen just nodded his head and went in the other direction. At the end of the bar the counter made an almost  complete turn around and revealed the wall to be more of an elongated pillar that separated two sides of the room. His side looked the same as the other, it just had a few less people in it at the moment.

"Umm, Chaoji? F-Fou told me to give this to you. You can go home now since I'm the new hire who will be taking over tonight," Allen cautiously approached the large man who was in front of him behind the counter. The man looked muscular and oddly angry, but his face brightened up the minuet he saw the drink in Allen's hand.

"Ah really?! Sweet, here trade." The man put a key into Allen's palm and took the drink from him at the same time. "It's the key to the register in the middle of the bar there. Menu and prices are right next to it. Wish I could help you more, but I can hear my bed calling my name, see you- uh, kid," and just like that he disappeared too. Allen was starting to wonder just how bad this job could possible be if every one was so eager to pawn it off onto him and then run away. He was just a bar tender, what was the worst that could happen?

 **An2:**  HEY-A! Hi-a. Ho-a. Hahaha Allen should really learn to watch his mouth. So after this I wanna say that things are going to get good, but really it is just going to be like this next chapter is intense, some cool stuff happens the next couple of days and then it goes back to being kind of normal for a couple of days in this story. Maybe. Maybe I will enjoy the ease of a time skip. IDK. What do you guys think? I don't want the story to get boring for you by writing about things that you couldn't care less about, like Allen's fourth day on the job, or how much fun it isn't to go buy a blanket and feel like you're being robed by a department store. Plus I feel like I have been doing a lot of build up to getting Allen into school.

Like "Oh yeah cool Allen's working at a bar now, woo, but we where promised a school story and we aren't getting a whole lot of school life right now."

I mean I know what I'm going to do for like the next two days, but would you be interested in seeing the days after that? Or would you want to skip those couple of days?


	9. How do I Get Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in the "How Do" ark (I feel so fancy calling it an ark), Allen is slaving away at a job he was not warned about. Now you get to slave away reading a chapter that we will warn you about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the 11th of August 2017.

**EN:**  Appreciate the fact that this chapter is so nice. When Nine gets exited for up coming chapters the initial quality goes down, and I have to deal with it so that you can actually read it. I should get paid for this.  
 **Warnings:** A minor is serving alcohol. A minor is hit on by not a minor. A minor is in a bar. Tyki walks in looking fine. That's a warning for the harts of all the fangirls.  
 **Disclaimer:**  Every night I pray that she will never own the rights to DGM, and every day God answers my prayers.

Less then ten minutes after Chaoji had left the entire building was packed. Ever seat was filled at the bar and it seemed like every tile on the dance floor had a different person standing on it. The DJ had started at ten and after that Allen was doomed.

The bar was far too long for just one person to fully manage. There where four spots for a bartender to have there own complete station and enough space between them for four more. It was ridiculous and made it hard for Allen to get to each costumer in a timely manner. He had to start choosing who to serve based on how badly it seemed they wanted a drink. Allen was good at mixing drinks, and in a normal bar he was pretty fast, but this place wasn't like a normal bar. Every one who ordered either wanted a fancy drink that took time to make, or a drink that was only stored somewhere else besides where he was at the bar. It didn't help that no one had told him the prices initially, so Allen was often slowed by looking up prices.

By eleven more and more people where coming in already drunk. The initial slam had passed and the crowed had become more manageable but the tipsy and hammered guys where a whole new issue that Allen had to deal with. Like the one scraggly looking guy who didn't seem to understand that one Innocence meant one Innocence. Or the very persistent man in black who wanted to know more about Allen than Allen wanted to tell him, like his phone number, when he got off, his house address Just the little things that some one could use to stalk him.

It was Allen's first time being so openly flirted with, and he probably wouldn't have minded it if the man didn't give him a bad feeling. The extra tips where nice, the constant pestering was not. It made it harder to do his job, and as the night when on Allen started to receive some serious danger vibes from him.

Twenty before twelve he - Calvin apparently- had started to drink more of what he ordered and wasn't very pleased with Allen's response (or lack there of) to his advances.

Fou slid open the window that separated the two sides and yelled at Allen, who again had to pry himself away from Calvin.

"Hey star face, when's your shift end?" Fou was half leaning though the window as Allen approached.

"Anita said midnight, but I did show up late today," Allen tried to keep his voice down so that Calvin didn't hear the answer to a quest he had already asked a dozen times.

"It's fine. Despite what she said earlier she likes to take it easy on the noobs. Probably would have detained you for that half an hour any way. When your done pull the sting at the end of the bar and someone up stairs will take your spot. But don't you dare pull it a second before midnight." Fou waved a threatening finger at him and then hopped down and closed the window.

Allen turned back around to see Calvin starring at him from behind. Or more accurately at his behind.

"Hey man, you have a nice backside too," Calvin winked at him like starring at Allen's but as he spoke with a co-worker wasn't creepy. "Midnight huh? Now was that so hard to say?" Calvin's grin made it look like he had just won a prize for all his efforts leading up to this point.

Allen chose to ignore him and moved down the bar to help out another costumer.

 _Finally some one who wants an easy drink_. A quick poor and Allen was up on the other side or the bar serving more drinks there. Allen had switched his tactic from helping the most urgent seeming costumer to helping the costumers that where the farthest away from Calvin.

Yet Calvin still tried to follow Allen as he moved around. Which Allen made a difficult task, which really seemed to frustrate the man.

Allen just had to make it last a few more minuets and then he would be home free with the stroke of midnight. Kind of like Cinderella, had her prince been less charming.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the whole club changed. It got quieter as more and more of the crowds focus went towards who ever had just come through the door. Allen didn't really care who had just came in, he was just happy to have a moment to breath. Until all of that focus started to walk towards the bar.

Allen looked you to see a particularly good looking Tyki smiling as he approached the bar, practically splitting the crowd like the Red Sea. He had on an expensive sleek suit with dark purple pin stripes and trimmings. He gave off an air like he was the hottest gangster on the block, with slicked back hair, and a smile that could charm a snake. Allen recognized most of the accessories and the shoes as things that he had won just the night before.

Tyki leaned over the bar right in front of Allen with that charming grin, "So boy, you ready to get out of here?" Tyki made it sound like a pickup line even though it was just an honest question. Tyki made every thing sound like a pick up line when he was dressed up.

Allen had to take a step back from the complete 180 Tyki had made in the couple of hours from when he had dropped Allen off to now. Granted Allen had seen him look nice before, but there was just a little something extra with Tyki tonight. Maybe it was the suit. Tyki looked good in purple.  _What a shame he's-_

Calvin decided now was the time to step in and protect, what in his mind, belong to him, (though no amount of persistence and tipping could make anyone belong to someone else) "Hey dude, he won't go for it. I already tried that. Been working this scene all night." Calvin seemed oddly proud of that last fact for some reason.

"Oh?" Tyki looked genuinely surprised, "Hey Red is that true? Have you been turning men a way left and right since I left you?" Tyki seemed to be terribly delighted by this some what exaggerated news, "I told you that you could be the other teams mascot, look at how they come after you" Tyki winked at him as if a little charm would get Allen to agree.

"Shut it Tyki. I can't leave until someone comes to take my place,"  _and no one is going to take my place until I pull that rope_ , Allen finished in his head. He was slowly inching closer and closer to said rope, but it was hard to move unnoticed when the whole bar was facing his way, and he didn't want Calvin to be fully aware of the exact minuet he decided to leave.

"Ah that would be me actually. Sorry I'm late, I missed the bell, and it was hard to brake through the crowed," a short man with blond hair, fluffy pants and a short white jacket spoke up from behind Allen.

"Oh perfect, then lets go Red, before you get stuck working over time." Tyki slapped the table a couple of times as he leaned off of it ready to go.

"Right sorry about that mister..." Allen trailed off, not knowing the other mans name.

"Bak Chang" he offered with a hand shake.

Allen smiled and shook it in response, "Here's the key then Mr. Chang, see you tomorrow I guess. Sorry for the mess I'm leaving you with." Allen bowed his head apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, up we go boy," Tyki grabbed Allen and lifted him over the middle of the counter and then set him back on to the floor. "I'm bored of this place already, let's get a move on shall we?" He offered Allen his elbow which the younger blatantly refused.

"You'd better hold on tight now boy, it's a long way to the entrance through this crowd. It would be a shame if you got lost before we even stepped foot out side the building." Tyki sounded like he was almost threatening the teen. Really he was just trying not to laugh at the thought of Allen getting lost inside a build on his way home. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I am not a child Tyki," was Allen's only response.

"Well you could have fooled me with your age, boy. Just trust me for a little bit and do as I say. I am here for  _you_  after all." Tyki had a smile on his face but Allen felt that Tyki's patience was wearing thin.

Allen ended up being glad that he listened. It was more crowed then he had thought, and even though people made way for Tyki, they did not seem as inclined to let Allen through. Even so it didn't take too long for them to escape from the crowed and make their way out though the back door.

"Alright boy, here's the map. X marks the train station and O marks Anita's Home. Try following it as we make our way back. I'm going to have you lead the way until I'm confident you won't get lost with out me." Tyki handed Allen a folded up piece of paper.

Allen lined the map up with every thing the best he could and then started to lead the way.

"Boy, that's not even the right road," Tyki new this was going to be a long night.

 **An:**  Hey hey hey! I get the first authors note, and to imagine Tyki in a wicked suit. Good day to be me! On a more unrelated topic, I am new to the whole tagging system, so if at any point your reading my story and feel like I should really include a tag that I don't have just tell me and the tag may be included. I'm just not sure what kind of things are usually tagged v.s. what things are a waist of time to tag. Thanks, PEACE OUT V-_-V


	10. How Do You Get So Lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final peace of the 'How Do"s in which Allen dose what he always dose, and then dose something surprising. Well surprising to Tyki at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the 11th of August 2017.

**ED:**  This chapter is told more from and omnipotent version of Tyki's perspective. Just giving you a heads up now.   
 **Warning:**  There is some violence in this chapter. Not really explicit, but suggested, and then lightly described.  
 **Disclaimed:**  Nine bought a DGM magnet set once and that is the closest she ever came to owning theses characters.

"Seriously boy, how could someone who spent so much time gambling in this town get so lost?" Tyki was rubbing his temples in little circles. At first he had thought that teaching Red the way home would be entertaining and fun. He had been wrong.

The first five minuets where funny. In an ally that only offered only three ways to go, Red chose the wrong way four times. Once Tyki showed him the right way things went smoothly until Red had to turn again. Not only did he have a terrible sense of direction, but it seemed like the boy didn't even know how to read a map. For a while this was still fairly entertaining. Red claimed that he could still read a map, it was just hard to line things up properly when it was dark.

Things carried on this way for perhaps another hour. It wasn't too bad, Red was starting to get the hang of it and Tyki periodically made him walk back to the bar so that the path became firmly ingrained in his memory. Tyki was having fun. Red took a wrong turn, he laughed at the silverett and reset him, all was going good.

Then one of Tyki's old classmates recognized him on the streets. It was a pain, but keeping up appearances when recognized was always important. You never know who the Earls next investor may be. The conversation was painfully polite but thankfully short. Tyki waved him off and then turned around to be greeted by an empty street and a missing boy. That's when things ceased to be fun and his mood turned sour. It was one thing for a young boy to be walking around at night with someone like Tyki there to help him. It was a completely different thing for a young boy like Red, who's only skill seemed gambling and getting into trouble, to be walking around lost and alone at night.

The Portuguese still remembered when they had first met. Red had been cornered is some ally by a bunch of thugs, and the older man happened to be walking by when he called for help. Tyki had just started working at the mines and was looking to let loos a little. The thought to help hadn't crossed his mind until he saw the kids face. He couldn't have been more then ten and it looked like he was already bleeding from his head. _That_  had bothered Tyki. Innocent children should not to be tampered with and especially not beaten. So he beat up the thugs and helped out the poor boy.

As it turned out his head hadn't been bleeding, he was not ten, and he was not as innocent as Tyki had imagined. The boy had a tattoo on his face, was actually 13 and a  _half_  (as the boy so clearly pointed out) and knew far more about the world then he let on. Enough that he knew not to give Tyki his name and gave him the slip soon after.

It seemed like every week after that he found Red getting beat up in a different ally by different thugs, and Tyki helped him every time. At first he felt bad for the poor boy constantly being targeted as he was. Then he started to admire his spunk when it came to dealing with the thugs. After a year of cleaning up the kids messes he eventually just sat him down and made him agree to simply let Tyki chaperone him when he came into town if he was going to have to help him every time he came anyway.

That was when Tyki learned about Red's black side. So much for the innocent child Tyki had originally thought he was. Red proved to be quite the little monster with a smile on his face. He was good at gambling, skilled at lying, and knew more about the filthy things in the world then your average adult. Once he got passed the shock of that Tyki came to find it kind of charming. Kind of like he was teaching a little brother how to refine his skills while keeping the good side of himself separate from it all.

Tyki never thought he'd have to go back to the days of having to check for the kid in every ally he walked past. Tyki had taken quite the liking to Red in the three years since then, so going back to this frustrating stage in their partnership annoyed him to no end.

The worst part was that Tyki wasn't sure if it was Red, or the old 'friend' who had stopped him, that he was mad at. Red was more to blame then the other guy, but Tyki also liked Red more then the other guy. The difficult time he had assigning blame for this situation also helped add to the irritation he felt.

Tyki was moments away from humbling himself to calling out for Red when he heard quite the commotion coming from an ally down the street.  _If I where a betting man I would put money on Red's location right now_. Tyki started to head in the direction of the ally. Slowly. Maybe he should let who ever-it-was scare Red a bit and teach him a lesson about running off before Tyki got there.

"Help! Please?" Red sounded more then a little bit panicked. 

 _So much for letting him learn his lesson_. Tyki picked up his pace a bit. Then it sounded like someone was getting beaten, and suddenly Tyki was running.

He had just entered the mouth of the ally as the fighting stopped. It was almost completely dark and Tyki couldn't see very well, but he could make out one body standing over another and delivering a final decisive kick to the victims chest.

Tyki threw the culprit up against the wall. He was surprisingly light and small, if it wasn't for the fact he had just taken Red down, Tyki might have felt bad for him.

The boy he was holding against the wall grunted with pain and then opened his eyes. "Tyki?"

The older mans eyes started to adjust to the darkness and he dropped the boy at once. "Red? What on Earth happened here boy?" Tyki took another look around. There where four unconscious grown men on the floor not including the one the Red had just kicked.

"Well, they knew my master and didn't seem too interested in talking, so I just had to, um, help them move on I guess," Red shrugged. He had no idea why Tyki seemed so confused.

Tyki on the other hand was still having a hard time grasping what Red was saying. "So I am to believe that the one who put five large men on the ground was you?" Amber eyes looked at Red in disbelief.

"I did tell you at some point that I can hold my own Tyki." Red looked like he had resolved to not feel bad about tricking the older man into needlessly protecting him the last few years.

"Hold your own? Hold your own?! Boy this is a lot more then holding your own! And at the time I thought you where just trying to convince me to let you have a drink! This is not the kind of 'hold your own' that anyone would expect from you," Tyki felt shocked to have his role as protector for Red taken away so abruptly. It also hurt that Red had just used him like that for so long.

"I'm sorry Tyki, I thought you knew and just liked having an excuse to beet people up. I wasn't aware that you thought I was so weak," Red put his poker face on and apologized calmly to him.

Tyki recognized the look and knew that he had either hurt Red or that he was planning something.  _Given the situation he probably feels insulted because I underestimated him._  Tyki shook his head. He wasn't the kind of man to hold onto petty grunges. Especially not over some misunderstanding. With a sigh he told him, "It's fine boy, lets just get you home. I'll show you the rest of the way tomorrow. We should leave now before another 'excuse' shows up."

Red nodded his head and let Tyki lead the way. The young boy had some how managed to get them quite lost, and the two ended up walking in silence for another hour until they arrived at the train station.

"I have lived under the assumption until now that you can make it home on you own from here, yes?" Tyki started to remove his gloves and other accessories to gather them into his hat. The Earl was so demanding when it came to his dinner parties.

"Yes Tyki, thank you," Red calmly thanked him and turned to leave.

"Hey Red, one thing before you go," something had been bothering Tyki since they left the ally.

Red dropped the poker face he had been holding on to since then in favor of a more curious look, "Yes, what is it Tyki?"

"Why do you always call for help first if you can handle them on your own?"

Red laughed a little, "Oh, that. Well at first it was to catch them off guard by making it seem like I was talking to someone behind them. Now I do it just to make sure that there are no witnesses in the area." Red seemed a little embarrassed to have ever used such a cheep trick.

Tyki shook his head and laughed. "That's clever Red. I admire your wit." Tyki resolved to fully forgive the boy. "Be sure to come here two hours before work tomorrow so I can finish showing you the way there and back. You had best not be late, I am not a patient man." Tyki pretended to threaten.

"Yes sir Tyki," the silverett said as he waved good bye. Red looked tired in every sense of the word.

 **AN:**  This is one of the longer chapters word count wise, but because there is so little dialog it seems really short T_T. How do you feel about the POV change? I just wanted to mix things up a little. As always I will answer any questions/ comments you have if you leave them in the reviews. What ever. PEACE. V-V


	11. Introducing the roommate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which POV changes occur, Lavi is introduced, kind of, Allen gets a roommate and the fun is soon to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the 11th of August 2017.

**ED:**  So for future reference when there is a brake in the story with a horizontal line indicates a lime jump I.G.

* * *

= Nine was too lazy to wright the walk from Allen's shack to the school.

On the other hand a brake in the story that is characterized by a bunch of X's means a sudden change in perspective. I.G xXxXx = Nine is taking some initiative to show you how other characters see the world from an omnipotent perspective because she got bored of writing for Allen.

Just a little heads up for the upcoming chapter. I'm sure you could have figured it out your self, but just encase, now you know for sure.

 **Warnings:** Nine insults Catholic schools using Lavi, but she doesn't mean it and apologizes now for anyone it may offended.  
**Disclaimer:**  On the list of top ten people who could possibly one day own DGM Nine is not one of them.

 

Allen woke up later in the morning then he had meant to. He had just been _so_ tired. He had been more tired last night then he had been since the day Cross left.

Allen had to pry himself out of bed at nine. It was finally Wednesday, he could go in and pay for school today. That meant food, a nice room, and running water. Allen couldn't wait. He got up and put some color in his hair. He made it lighter today since he would be washing it out often now with the new job. It would be a waist to make it too dark. Just a few shades after blond was going to have to be good enough. Then he applied the make-up. If Allen rand his had over his cheek or forehead he could still feel the slight indent of the tattoo like scar, but from a normal talking distance no one would be able to tell. Allen threw on a hoodie he had left out and started on his way to the Black Order with the paperwork and cash in his pockets.

* * *

Allen looked at the giant looming building again. It was as impressive and intense looking as ever. He walked into the front doors and pulled out the map that Lenalee had helped him with before. Five flights of stairs later, Allen was once again standing in Komuis office. Only this time no one was around.

"Uh, hello? Principle Komui Lee? ?" Allen waited for a response but received none. The room was still a mess, but it had kind of an eerie feel to it when no one was around. Allen walked forward to the desk that had previously held the principal.

"Hello?" Allen poked his head around the desk. There was nothing more then lose paper. Not even a strange weapon. "Hm," Allen made a face that would have shown discomfort and confusion to others had any one been around to see it. Allen resigned himself to sit and wait for the principle on the surprisingly comfy couch.

Time seemed to pass slowly once he sat. The night had been long. Even if Allen had slept in until nine, he hadn't made it home until about three in the morning. And all of the time leading up to then was filled with walking, fighting, more walking, and lots of movement up and down the bar. Honestly Allen legs where still kind of tired. He went from a few weeks of mostly just focused sitting and studying, immediately to a day full of constant activity. That was a hard transition to make.

Thinking about such things convinced Allen to close his eyes. In his mind Allen thought he was still fully alert and ready to great the principal at a moments notice if he walked in. In reality Allen had drifted far off in to dream land and was beryl staying vertical by resting on his hand.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lavi was late registering for school. Again. He hadn't technically missed any actual school yet, but because this place was so over the top, Lavi had missed a lot of post summer classes that had already begun and where just about to end. This was their last week. _Technically_ the classes where optional, but the unspoken agreement seemed to be that every student would take them any way. It was like this school wanted the kids to attend every day of the year but legally couldn't  _make_  them, so instead they had a bunch of optional classes that ran damn near year round

The post summer classes where just a waist of time for Lavi any way. All they did was spend three weeks reviewing what they had learned over the year right after school ended. Or three weeks a week later reviewing what they had learned over the past four years. Or right before school started they would spend three weeks lightly reviewing what they had reviewed the last two summer class sessions and introduced the concepts that would be learned next year. It was ridiculous. That kind of thing was a waist for some one who had a photographic memory like him. Not that the school was aware of that little fact, but he still refused to show up for that crap.

Lavi needed to hurry and get the fees paid so he could keep his room before the real classes started. Taking some time off had been tons of fun, minus the Panda trying to work him to death, but it was lonely with out his friends. Even the ones who refused to accept him as a friend.  _*cough*_ Kanda _*cough*_.

The giant doors to the principles office opened and closed with out a sound for once. Not that if mattered because no one was in the room. Oh well, that just meant that Lavi could have a little fun.

'A little fun' of course meant that he could snoop through the principal's documents. He wouldn't touch anything, just read what was laying around.  _If they didn't want others seeing it then they shouldn't leave it in plain sight_. This kind of snooping was how Lavi had managed to skip every fire drill and lock down they had last year. Fire drills sucked when you had class on the 8th floor and it was hard for him to sit through the other drill. It was also how he found out Kanda's first name a few years ago. All good things came from snooping.

Lavi was just about to settle in an look through Komui's papers when a sound from the couch scared the shit out of him. He whirled around and tried to act as natural as possible. It took the redhead a minute to realize that the sound had come from some sleeping kid on the couch. Lavi immediately abandoned his position next to the desk in favor of getting a better look a the stranger.

Lavi was not disappointed by what he found.  _Boy what a cute-ie_. Lavi didn't recognize him at all so he had to be new. It was a real shame that a boy with looks like that was coming to this school. _Damn Catholics, keep putting all the cute guys in the closet_. His hair was a light brunet and his face was smooth and almost porcelain in color. Except for right above his eye, the skin seemed oddly rough there. Lavi moved in closer to get a better look, but the boy twitched a little under his gaze and Lavi backed off.

As much fun as watching the sleeping guy would have been it made Lavi feel like a creeper, so he decided to go back to his special brand of detective work. He still kept one eye on the other teen though. A thought that made Lavi laugh considering the fact that he only had one.

The redhead threw himself onto the other side of the couch when he heard foot steps approaching. He'd just found the new kids personnel file laying on the desk and had just finished reading his scheduled, so Lavi may have over reacted when he heard the foot steps. Especially since his hasty sitting awoke the guy who Lavi had just decided was going to be his new best friend.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Something flopped down with all the grace of a sack of potatoes next to Allen and bumped his head off of his hand. The sudden decent woke him up so violently that he jerked his attention forward but the room was still empty expecting to see the principal, but the room was still empty. Allen looked over his shoulder one way to see more empty room.

"Hi-a! Over here buddy!" A sudden overly cheerful voice brought Allen's attention to the other side of the room. Sitting beside him on the couch was an attractive and agressively happy redhead who looked like he needed a hair cut. He was wearing some green bandanna around his neck and had an eye patch on. He had an air about him that made Allen think he was probably a pretty popular.

A door on the other side of the desk from them slammed open and the principal walked in with a flurry.

"Now now Reever, I can't possibly sign all those paper, my hand will fall off!," Komui took a look around the room that he had just entered, searching for an excuse to get him out of doing work, "And I have students that I must attend to. Who knows how long they've been waiting because of you. You should feel bad Reever," Komui sat down at his desk and turned to his two new favorite students. "So, Allen, Lavi, how can I help you? Did you two come in here together?"

"Ah no I came in waaay after this kid Komui," the redhead next to Allen answered first.

"Oh, well then what can I help you with Mr.Walker?" Komui wanted to honestly help the students almost as much as he wanted to honestly avoid all other work.

"Oh um, I came to pay my class fees and pick up my schedual, if that's all right." Allen spoke politely. He wasn't sure if this was the kind of thing that should be discussed with another student in the room.

"That's just fine boy, give me the papers and I'll give you your scheduled, which is riiiiiiight," Komui shuffled some papers around on his desk and then flipped open a folder that had been on top the entire time, "Here! We could't get you into astronomy this time, but you where all set for our sparing class. There was only room in the advanced course, I hope that's all right? You application made it seem like you where quite experienced." Komui went off talking quickly again and event though it made Allen uncomfortable to discuss these things in front of a stranger. "All of the other electives you chose where fine though. And we moved you up a year due to how well you tested. Your book fee is included right there, and you will pay that once you pick them up, okay?" Komui took a breath to make sure that Allen had caught everything.

Allen took this as his chance to speak up, "Ah, yes Mr. Lee, but I was wondering about moving into the dorms. It would be more convenient for me that way,"  _More convenient then living in a shack at least._

"Oh? Well if we sign you up for them now I suppose that we could get you into the dorms in about a month or so." Komui delivered the news clueless about how crushing his words where to a young boy who just wanted the ability to take a hot shower.

"A month?" was Allen's weak reply. Had he really just packed up all of his belongings for nothing?

"Well of course! We would have to find you a room and a roommate, and you would have to sign the additional paper work, and pay for the room. Nothing big, it just takes time to arrange roommates." Komui shrugged out his answer.

"Arrange roommates?" Allen had been under the impression that he wouldn't have to share a room.  _Maybe I should have looked into that more._

"Yes, it takes time since it requires approval from a second party. Or we would have to get the big man upstairs to allow you to room by yourself. It's in the handbook that every student must share a room as roommates can provide 'a pillar of support and integrity in times of weakness'." Komui held up a finger and recited the one part of the hand book that Allen had only glanced over. The common morals section. He was really regretting that decision now.

The red head picked now as a time to speak up. "Oy, Komui, class starts next week. Are you really going to make a sweet kid like him commute to school for over a month?" he had such a casual way of speaking with the principal that Allen almost missed the fact that he was speaking on his behalf.

"Well I have to, setting up roommates takes time," Komui started to pout like a kid who refused to take responsibility.

Lavi shrugged and stretched his legs out as he put his hands behind his head. "Alright then make him my roommate. I've needed one since Yuu threw that big fit freshman year right? Think about it, this kills two birds with one stone! And it'll take less  _paper work_  this way~," Lavi said the last line like it was an offer Komui couldn't refuse, and based on the way his face suddenly lit up Allen would say that he was right.

"I probably should't do this butttttttt, yeah alright. If I just do it like this now then I don't have to later!" Komui opened up a drawer in his desk and took out two more folders. "What is your room number Lavi?"

"787," Lavi smiled, and suddenly Allen felt less like he was being done a favor and more like he should really be worrying about why this Yuu character had thrown a fit.

Komui wrote a few things down in Allen's file and then also in in the other two, "Alright then you are all set, Allen. Here are your papers. If you go down the hall and take the third right you can pay for your fees with Helveska in that office okay? Just give her your files and she'll tell you what the new total is. You can move in the day after you pay the fee." Komui moved on with out even waiting for Allen's response. "Now Lavi I assume you are here to register correct?"

"Righty-o princi-pal,"

Allen started on his way down the hall as Komui began to lecture the redhead on how late it was to be registering. Allen was just focusing on not messing up the directions that Komui had given him. It would be a shame to get lost just walking down the hall way.

 **AN:**  HELL YEAH! This is a longer chapter but I got some Lavi action going on in this chapter. Finally! FIRST: DraconAsahara is a talented sweetie pie who made this killer piece of fanfic inspired fanart, that every one should totally check out asap. The accuracy in this image is pretty damn. Only thing to keep in mind is for this worlds story Allen is wearing a seniors uniform in this picture, which is totally cool! Here it is: http://theannieparadigm.tumblr.com/post/162542994828/giftart-for-the3rdleonine

SECOND: I have gone ten chapters just waiting for the earliest opportunity to put Lavi in. Seriously he has almost showed up like... five times now? But every time I went to put him in I was like " _No, there is a more interesting way I could do this! A way that could set up funnier scenes in the future!_ " Which is why it took this long to see my favorite redhead. It was super hard to resist putting him on every street corner, because my impulse control isn't very good and I once read a wonderful story where Lavi was a killer prostitute. Both figuratively and literally. As always, I'll answer any questions, comments, or address any suggestions you might have if you leave them in the reviews. Nine OUT V-V.


	12. Moveing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Allen as he buys bedding, moves in, and becomes jealous of his roommates ability to sleep all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the 11th of August 2017.

**EN:**  This was a long chapter that I didn't want to edit. Nine must have also wrote it when she was tired, because it was filled with mistakes and took me a couple days to get through. That said I'm sorry if I missed anything. This chapter starts off in Lavi's POV. Not that you couldn't have figured it out, but a heads up is always nice.  
 **Warning:**  Maybe some cursing? A half naked mostly asleep red head. A terribly awkward situation at work for Allen, a terribly awkward situation for Lavi and a flash of demonic Allen. Those events do not appear in that order.  
 **Disclaimer:**  Only when pigs fly will Nine own DGM. (So you had better stop trying to genetically modifying them to have wings.)

"So what was it that you wanted for your electives Lavi?" Komui had _finally_ finished lecturing Lavi about the importance of registering on time and started actually helping him register.

"Well," Lavi pretended to give it a lot of thought, "I would just love to have a study hall fifth period," Lavi thought some more, "And the Panda really wants me to take that ancient literature class that you only offer for one period, and I'm thinking of taking up an instrument, so maybe the music hall sixh period would be a nice choice, it's pretty empty right?" Lavi casually modeled his schedule after Allen's. Lavi didn't really care what classes he took, he just wanted to make friends with the new kid.

"Oh really? I didn't know you where interested in music Lavi. What are you planing on playing that it must be during sixth?" Komui seemed a little suspicious of Lavi's sudden love for the musical arts during such a specific time period.

"Well to be totally honest, I'm not sure yet. Over the summer I read somewhere that people who play instruments have better dexterity and achieve higher test scores. I just wanna try and do better - academically- for my last two years of high school, ya know? But I can't do it fifth cause I'll have all kinds of spit flowing from lunch, and that's just gross," Lavi made a face, " And I can't do it before fourth because I would be too tired! Teen brains don't fully wake up until about 10 a.m you know. So if I want to be awake enough to focus on learning and remembering how to play a new instrument then it has to be latter the fourth, but it's also gotta be a while after lunch so I'm not all slobbery. That only leaves me with sixth period to learn an instrument and improve myself since it's not offered seventh!" Lavi worked hard to convince Komui that sixth period music was the only way for him to become a better person.

"Oh! I read that somewhere too, about the test scores! Good job taking some initiative Lavi! Now what other one are you looking for?" Komui accepted Lavi's answer with out regard to the utter surprise on the redheads face.

Lavi had to take a moment and really think about the next elective. He really wasn't interested in sword fighting, and there was a good chance that Yuu would be taking that class too.  _I probably shouldn't give him more opportunities to cut of my head._  Lavi nodded to himself,  _Yeah defiantly not going to happen. So how can I still have an excuse to hang around some times with out inviting Yuu to kill me..._ Lavi perked right up when a thought came to his mind

"Journalism! I think that the journalism class would be perfect seventh period so that I can go collect all of the stories that have already happened through out the day!" Lavi felt so proud of his sudden decision. Last time he checked you could take journalism any period, you just had to check in with the teacher at the start of class and after school sometimes. The only other thing she was in charge of was ISS, so coming and going wasn't an issue

"Good choice Lavi! I'm sure you'll find something interesting to wright about. You already picked the periods so just come back Monday morning for your final schedule. Your new uniform in in your room, we used the measurements your grandfather sent us last week. Your dorm room lock hasn't changed so I hope you didn't lose your key. Go pay with Helveska and then your good until Friday. Oh, and you may want to get some of your older friends class books, yours isn't going to be in for another week." Komui gathered up some papers and put them in an almost empty box that said 'Out Going". Then he pulled some papers from a full white box and started to fill out some of his paperwork.

Lavi recognized this as a sacred sight and left quietly so as not to bother a man who was easily distracted.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Allen had met up with Tyki two hours before work so that he could memorize the rout to and from work on his own. Allen had it up to the half way point from last night, but there where far more twists and turns involved in the second half. Tyki also seemed to be keeping quite the eye on him this time.

Allen was relived when he was finally able to make it to work on his own, which went smoothly compared to the day before. There was no DJ and it was a Wednesday so the crowed was much smaller, and less rowdy. Tyki had also decided that it would be fun to sit at the bar and keep Allen company. It had struck him as a little odd at first, but in the end he was thankful for the older man. With Tyki present most people where more interested in flirting with him then Allen, and that flirting brought on an increase in drink sales with some extra tips from men who where trying to show off. The mocha colored man didn't necessarily encourage their behavior, but he didn't stop them either, choosing to simply enjoy the free alcohol while talking to Allen.

And that was it. Four hours over. No aggressive pervs, no fist fights, no over time, no debt collectors. The walk home was also uneventful since Allen new the way now. Everything was going swimmingly in the life of Allen Walker for once.

When the silverett got home he put the rest of his things into a third half filled box and only left out what he would need for tomorrow. The idea of having a nice heated room and a new bed to sleep on was exciting for Allen. He hadn't enjoyed those two things since the day he came under Crosses care after...

_Well a new bed is going to be great._

* * *

Allen got up at six o'clock sharp. The Black Order was far away and he wold have to walk each box there one by one. It was a good thing he only had three and his suit case, since there was no way Allen was going to pay for a taxi around here. They charged far too much for far to little driveing.

Allen added color to his hair, dressed, and then applied make up to his scare. Helveska had told him to wait a day to move in so they could make him two copies of his keys and move a bed into the room. Allen chose to wait and get his room marked on his map when he got his keys and to buy some beading before he began moving the boxes in. The silveret also wondered how long the walk would take without anything in his hands.

Twenty four minutes later Allen had his answer. Add in the extra time it took him to climb five flights of stairs and Allen quickly realized that he had misjudged just how much time it was going to take to move in.

Helveska was kind enough to show Allen where his room was on the map when he retrieved his keys from her. Another flight of stairs later and Allen stood in front of his room ready to bust through the door like he owned the place. Then Allen remembered that he only owned half the place and chose to knock first. After being greeted by only silence Allen gently opened the door and stepped in as quietly as he could.

The room was well sized with a window that let the morning light in right across from the door. To Allen's left there was a plain wooden bed frame that lifted an empty mattress about two feet off of the ground. At the head of the bed pushed against the wall sat a fairly large desk with cubby space above and below. The set was completed with a rocking desk chair hybrid that looked surprisingly comfortable. About half a meter from the foot of the bead stood a tall door less closet space, next to which was a set of dresser drawers with a mirrored medicine cabinet hanging above it and a towel rack attached to the side. The entire space was spotless and empty of any personal belongings. That wasn't going to change too much after Allen moved in.

The other side or the room reflected the lay out of the left except... messy. The cubby spaces above the desk where crammed with books and the cubby spaces below the desk was full of uncovered boxes that held collections of seemingly random objects. The desk its self had papers covering every inch of it, and the half opened drawers revealed dozens of well used notebooks. The closet space at the foot of the bed had a pile of presumably dirty cloths spilling out of it. The top of the dresser was covered in nick knacks and hair care products. The drawers below had shirt sleeves and socks hanging out of them, the mirror above was covered in sticky notes, pictures, and little scrapes of paper. A dozen pairs of shoes and boots where sticking out from under the bed, which had an open empty suit case and backpack in front of it and a discarded pair of pants. On top of the bed laid the red head from the day before clad in nothing but a tank top and a pair of boxers snoring away while hanging off the bed. His hair stuck out at weired angles and his blanket only covered one of his legs and his chest. To Allen he looked like chaos personified.

 _I may have made a rash_ _decision_. Allen admitted to himself as he looked for something to inspire optimism.  _Well at least the mess stops at the half way point_. There where loose papers and socks littering the floor all over on the right side of the room, but in an almost perfectly strait line down the center in front of the window there wasn't a single piece of trash to be seen. It was almost comedic. And for as bad as the red heads side of the room looked, it didn't smell that bad. It actually smelled kind of good.

Allen moved to sit on his bed and found the reason for the freshens to be sitting on the window seal. There where a couple of incense cones filling the room with a light pleasant smell. There was also a deodorizer hanging off of the head of his roommates bed. Not a bad combination, Allen couldn't detect any underlying doers.

Allen checked his mattresses tag for a size and then left quietly to perches a blanket set before his roommate woke up.

Allen headed out into the town. He wasn't really sure where he should go first, but felt like he would know the store when he saw it. It took Allen a long time to see it. Long enough that Allen wasn't entirely sure where he had ended up, but that didn't matter as he walked into an oddly familiar shop.

"Hello, welcome to Anita's Home, how can I help you?" Anita greeted Allen as he walked through the door.

Allen practically jumped out of his skin when he saw her.

"Oh my, did I startle you? I'm sorry, here tell me what you need and I'll lead you to what ever it is," Anita didn't seem to recognize him, so Allen chose to play it cool.

 _Thank God for Tyki_. Tyki was the one who had convinced him to start disguising himself more when he was running errands and doing normal things. Tyki said that it would help him keep Crosses debt collectors from recognizing him. Allen kept him eyes down to help change his demeanor and spoke lightly so that she wouldn't recognize his voice. "I'm looking for some new bedding miss, I just transferred to a new school with dorm rooms."

Anita didn't even give him a moments hesitation and lead him straight to the beading section as she made a bit of small talk. "Where did you transfer to young man?"

Allen continued to speak meekly as he followed her, "The Black Order, miss."

"Ooo really? That is so impressive, you must be really skilled. What's your name?" Anita had a kind smile on when she complemented him, something he hadn't seen on her yet.

"Allen Walker, miss" Allen looked down quickly so as to avoid her eyes. When he was like this there was no reason to lie about things like that. The truth separated his two sides more then any lie ever could.

"My what a shy young man you are. Don't worry I don't bite. You remind me of some one though, have we met before?" Anita looked at Allen a bit closer.

Allen looked at his feet and shook his head quickly. Now it was time to lie, "I don't believe we have miss, I just moved here after all." Allen was getting ready to panic.

"Ah well I suppose you're probably right. Here we are the bedding and bath aisle. Take your time dear and I'll check you out at the register when your ready," Anita patted Allen on the shoulder and headed back to the front of the store.

Allen walked into the isle and looked around. He had no idea that there where so many options when it came to bedding. There where fitted sheets with flat sheets, which looked like top and bottom sheets, but where clearly labeled differently. Then there where bigger blankets called a duvet, or a coverlet, or a comforter, which faced the same situation as the thinner sheets. There where also additional normal blankets. And everything came in about five different sized and a million styles. Allen decided to just buy an all black fitted sheet and comforter set that included a pillow case. It didn't look like that much inside the plastic but Allen went with it. Allen then bought one pillow and headed back to the front of the store.

Checking out was a little awkward, and when the total came up Allen felt like he had been robbed and couldn't do anything about it. The covers may have been more expensive then he expected, but they where also supposed to last for a fairly long time, so Allen assumed that it would be alright.

The only good thing about accidentally going to his work was that Allen knew how to get back to the Black Order now. He had to head toward the train station first though, which took Allen about fifteen minuets out of his way. Fifteen minuets of directed walking still beat hours of lost wondering.

Some where a clock struck eight as he walked by the train station. Allen had been shopping for about an hour and a half. That thought made Allen feel exhausted. Still he trudged forwarded with his blanket and pillow in a thin plastic bag.

Half an hour later Allen arrived at his dorm room. Little had changed over the last two hours except now Allen's red headed roommate was flipped around with his head where his feet where before. Some how he managed to maintain his starfish spread.

Allen didn't want to start walking back and fourth again quite yet so he took his sheets out and set about to making his bed, something he hadn't the luxury to do since he was a child. Allen did it as quietly as possible, but got the distinct feeling that he could have started to play the drums and his roommate would have barely stirred.

Allen took a seat on the rocking desk chair and checked the time above the door.  _8:50 huh? Not bad_. Allen knew he was going to have to get much better at making his bed if he wanted to do it every morning.

At nine Allen got back up and started to retrieve his boxes. Every time he came back the redhead was in a different equally ridiculous position on the bed. Allen's first time back the red head was laying on the bed side ways with his head hanging off and his feet up the wall. An hour later with the second box he had turned around so that his head was back on the bed but everything from the hips down hung off and his feet touched the floor. Another hour with his third box Allen came in to see his roommates but in the air and his face in the bed sleeping like little children tend to. Allen struggled with his laughter each time.

When one o'clock rolled around the red head was sleeping in a semi normal position, laying on his stomach with an arm and leg hanging off the edge and his other arm covering his head. Allen could only look at him in disbelief. There was no way some one could move around so much in their sleep and still snooze until noon. Allen actually felt kind of envious that his roommate could sleep like that.

Then a devious thought crossed Allen's mind just as he was about to close the door. If his roommate was messing with him then he deserved what was about to come. If he wasn't then Allen would be doing him a favor by making sure he didn't miss lunch.

Allen turned and kicked the door closed as hard as he could causing the door to slam with a bang.

The sudden explosion of sound startled the redhead awake with such a jolt that he fell off the bed tangled in his blanket.

Allen quietly held his laughter and hid it behind a mask of concern and apologies. Allen's black side had slipped for just a moment. Lack of sleep dose that to a guy, especially when someones else is sleeping so soundly in front of them.

Allen pretended to trip over his suit case as he ran to his roommates side.

xXxXxXxXx

Lavi was awoken by what sounded like a gun shot and then he was falling through space.

 _OW_. Okay so not though space but threw the air to the floor. Lavi just started to recover when he heard a sound by the door. Some guy tripped over his own suit case and came rushing over to Lavi.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slam the door like that I just meant to bump it a little, and then my suit case hit it first, and then you fell off the bed! Are you alright? These beds are so far off the ground did you hurt anything?" Worry and guilt filled the most beautiful silver eyes Lavi had every seen. They looked like pools of moonlight in the winter and it took Lavi's breath away. Maybe he was still dreaming?

Panic started to fill those beautiful eyes, "Oh no, did you hit your head? Do you have a concision? Should I take you to the nurse? Wait, I don't even know where the nurse is!"

Lavi shook his head a bit. He had come no where close to hitting his head, but it felt like something may have stuck his heart. "No, no, no. Hey I'm fine. I just had to wake up a bit." Lavi shook his head again and took a second look at the person in front of him who had backed away a little. "Oh! Hey roomie! I almost didn't recognize you!" Lavi was pleasantly surprised to see that the owner of such gorgeous eyes was going to be his new roommate

"Ah yes, sorry to wake you up like this." Allen stood up and stepped farther from Lavi and looked at the ground.

"Hey it's not a problem, I had to wake up some way right?"  _Look at me not the floor!_  Lavi moved his face down to right about where Allen was having a staining contest with the carpet. "Seriously man it's okay don't look so much like a wiped puppy, you'll make me feel bad!"  _And I won't be able to see you're eyes._ Lavi thought that Allen was cute to begin with, but those eyes really topped the cake.

Allen looked up again as Lavi straightened. "Oh, okay, sorry about that." Allen looked down a little bit again, just not as low. Lavi was going to have to live with that being good enough. The red head stuck out his hand with a corny grin on his face "We where never really introduced! I'm Lavi Bookman!" Allen shook his hand and then quickly let go when Lavi looked at his gloved hand. "And you are...?" Lavi asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet you Mr. Bookman."Allen kept his gaze down and bowed his head.

"Ew, don't call me that, man! We're like the same age! And that's what they call the panda! No way I'm that old!" Lavi laughed and put his hands on his waist. Which is precisely when Lavi was reminded of the fact that he wasn't wearing any pants.

 **Please vote:**  For the future progress of the story I need some input to help my indecisive self. For chapter 14 of Allen's Secret would you want to follow Lavi around, or would you want to continue to follow Allen around? This chapter will take place after Lavi puts some pants on and realizes that he is late and the panda is going to kill him. (Late for what, and why dose it matter are what you will find out on Lavi's path) Allen is then left in the room and needs to do something with his life. (If you chose Allen you will follow him as he enjoys his first meal at the order, and figures out how to get to and from work with out his roommate seeing him as Red.) The choice doesn't effect how the chapter ends, just how we get there, and the events of the unchosen path will probably just be disclosed at a different time. Just vote in the comments with a simple 'Allen' or 'Lavi'.

 **An:**  Haha silly Lavi, I'll bet you wish it really was a dream now, huh? Heheh, I guess I was a little mean to the poor boy this time around, but it's fun so who cares right? Haha you know it's time to stop typing when the word 'have' starts to look like it's spelled wrong to you. So I wright my chapters in advance and then post them when ever Leo finishes editing them, so that's why I'm asking you to vote now, Because I have ideas fro both, but don't want to really wright both since it wouldn't flow well together, ya know?   
I'll still address normal comments like usual though, so see ya next time. PEACE V-_-V

 


	13. One Hell of a First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the end of chapter 12 from Allen's perspective along with a little bit extra just to see Lavi off.  
> EDIT: Voting is now closed.

**EN** : A chapter which is pretty close to the end of the last chapter, except from Allen's omnipotent point of view. It was super easy to edit.

 **Warning** : Mild cursing, and a half naked redhead gets dressed in 2 minutes or less.

 **Disclaimer** : Nine recently bought volume four of the DGM manga, but that's all she owns.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slam the door like that, I just meant to bump it a little, and then my suit case hit it first, and then you fell off the bed! Are you alright? These beds are so far off the ground, did you hurt anything?" Allen widened his eyes to show as much worry and guilt as he could force out.

Allen kept up the look but the redhead on the ground in front of him just stared at him like he had just seen a ghost. The lack of response started to actually worry Allen. Maybe the prank had been a little in ill taste after all. His worry started to seep into Allen's actions, "Oh no, did you hit your head? Do you have a concision? Should I take you to the nurse? Oh no, I don't even know where the nurse is!" Allen looked over his shoulder for where he may have drooped his map before closing the door.

Allen's room mate shook his head a little. "No, no, no. Hey, I'm fine. I just had to wake up a bit." The red head shook off the rest of his sleep and then took another look at Allen. Recognition filled his eye "Oh! Hey roomie! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Ah yes, sorry to wake you up like this." Allen looked down and backed away before the other could wake up enough to realize that there was anything wrong with his face. Getting that close had been a risk Allen only took because the other wasn't truly awake.

"Hey it's not a problem, I had to wake up some way right?" The red head moved his face down to where Allen was looking at the ground. "Seriously man it's okay don't look so much like a wiped puppy, you'll make me feel bad!" Allen almost laughed at naive his new roommate seemed.

Allen raised his gaze as the other stood. "Oh, okay, sorry about that." Allen played meek and looked down again, just not as low. The red head was going to have to live with that being good enough.

The older boy stuck his hand out with a corny grin on his face "We where never really introduced! I'm Lavi Bookman!" Allen shook his hand and then quickly let go when Lavi looked at his gloves. "And you are...?"

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet you Mr. Bookman." Allen tilted his head a little as he pulled his hands into his pockets.

"Ew, don't call me that man! We're like the same age! And that's what they call the panda! No way I'm that old!" Lavi laughed while speaking of people that Allen knew nothing of.

Lavi put his hands on his waist and then looked down in surprise, like he had some how forgotten that he wasn't fully clothed. He jumped a little and then pulled the blanket around his waist in a hurry. "Ah ahaha! Sorry about that, I'll just go put some pants on, I didn't expect you to start moving in so early in the morning!"

 _Why bother? I've already seen everything_ , w _hat's the point in covering up now?_ Then it occurred to Allen that Lavi had some serious misconceptions about the time. "Um. Lavi? It's not the morning any more." Allen tried to politely inform the other as he fumbled to put pants on under the blanket.

"What? No way?" The redhead turned a disbelieving eye on Allen as he fumbled with hit belt buckle. "What time is it?"

Allen glanced at the clock hanging over the door, "Um... A little after one." Allen turned back to Lavi who had just turned ghost white.

"Oh SHIT! The panda is going to kill me! Look Al' it was nice meeting you," Lavi ran for the door picking a jacket up off the floor, "We can talk more when I get back," he tripped over Allen's suit case but recovered with out hitting the floor, "If I don't die first!" Lavi tugged open the door and ran down the hall way leaving Allen confused and alone in his new room.

 _Well that's one hell of a first impression._ Allen rolled his eyes and set about to putting his things away. Life looked like it was definitely going to be interesting.

 **Vote:** If you want to follow Lavi around for the next chapter vote Lavi in a review.

If you want to follow  _Allen_  around for the rest of the day vote Allen in a review. 

Each has there own adventures, and both POV's will bring them to the same place, but who's point of view do you want to see it through? Seriously you have to vote because I don't want to do both, but I have ideas for both, and I am indecisive and feel like if I did both it wouldn't flow well. Refer to the previous chapter for more information about what each POV may include.

 **AN:**   See short chapters are just that, short, but they also come out way faster, So what do you think about that? Really the reason this chapter is so short is just because I'm just not quite sure what I want to fill the next chapter with yet. I know where I'm going but I need a way to get there. So that is why I put it to a vote! If I don't get some outside opinions your just going to have to wait extra long for me to make a decision, which could take days, so it would be a longer time before I actually wrote the chapter.


	14. Lavi Goes to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi goes to work late, gets punished for it, and then gets his new exciting assignment. Then he gets kicked out by Tyki. Well almost.

**EN:**  I faced a few computer issues over the last couple of days which I apologize for. If not for that this would have been published about four days ago most likely. Don't go to sketchy cites to watch anime my friends.

 **Warnings** : Underage drinking, being over worked, minor working at a bar, cursing?

 **Disclaimer:**  When Nine owns the rights to DGM you'll know it.

Lavi zipped up his jacket as he ran to the end on the hall toward the stairs. He hopped onto the hand rail and slid down, only stopping to switch hand rails. It was dangerous sure, but not as dangerous as being late to work for the panda because you slept in and then felt the need to safely walk down a dozen flights of stairs.

Lavi flew off the hand rail and started running the moment his feet hit the floor. Lavi didn't stop until he boarded the one o'clock bus. He had to stand in the back, but at least he'd made it. It was a good thing the city's bus system was always a little behind. Lavi thanked what ever merciful force was out there for that, and his new roommate.

Lavi hopped off a block before the agency and jogged in to the ally. It was dark and dirty, but it also provided good cover for people who seemed to have little reason to be there. Lavi pulled out his key chain and carefully selected a long silver key that unlocked the back door to a fairly plain seeming building that had served as the Bookmen's main agency since God knows when. Well God and the Bookmen of course.

"You're late again Lavi," The senior Bookmen had his arms crossed in front of him as Lavi turned around from closing the door.

"Oh! Hey-a Gramps! It's nice to see you looking so fine in the after noon!" Lavi smiled at the old man and started anxiously rubbing the back of head while trying to make it look cool, "Why am I late again? Well you see the bus ran late, and then the sidewalk was sooo, crowded, and-"

"I didn't ask why you where late, idiot. You know your punishment. Go log files DD0452 through DD1920." Bookman cut Lavi off. He wasn't interested in excuses. He did seem to be interested in torturing the poor redhead though.

"But ramps that's like," Lavi took a moment to do the math" That's like almost a thousand and a half files! I'll die before I finish! I thought you liked me at least a little!" Lavi fell to the floor in a dramatically in a desperate flourish.

"I don't have time for slackers Lavi," Bookman turned to leave, " Be sure to finish before dinner. We have a new assignment for you to start tonight."

Lavi watched the old man leave as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. He begrudgingly headed down to the basement and started to collect the boxes which held the files he needed.

Logging files was a fun job about an eighth of the time. If the person was an interesting person or has an interesting assignment then it was fun to read the file and decide where it should be tagged in the system. If the person had a lame mission and was a total dud in the personality category though, logging became complete and utter torture. This applied to all of the DD files. DD standing for dud in Lavi's book, but officially meant that agent Danny Dunkin had recorded contents of the file.

Danny Dunkin was one of the most used operatives in the 1920's because he was fast, thorough, and utterly normal. Lavi couldn't deny that the files he put together where great, if he was interested in the investigation of missing pets, faithful wives, the fastest paper rout, and the construction of a pleated dress. But he wasn't.

The Bookman clan had been gathering information on everything since practically the start of time. There were some dark secrets stored away in the Bookmen libraries across the world. But Lavi didn't get to log those. He got to log files on...  _Which birds where eating strawberries from Herald Q's garden. Oh for the love of God Danny, who did you piss off to deserve this?_ Lavi couldn't imagine having to watch some old mans strawberry garden for hungry birds.

Then Lavi thought about who he had pissed off and realized watching them probably beat the hell out of reading about them.

Six hours later Lavi knew that it was actually mostly squirrels who ate the strawberries in town, that an average of twenty fish per hour went through the river on the edge of the city, that many people where suspicious of specific Italian food dished in the down town area, that fifteen balls of varying sizes had been lost in John Goods yard to never be seen again. Lavi also knew that to 'never be seen again' actually meant donated to a local orphanage. He had read all about that and a thousand other useless bits of information which would most likely never be of any use or interest to the redhead.

Lavi rubbed his eye as he walked up the stairs. All 1,468 files had been read, logged and inadvertently memorized. A photographic memory was a talent that every agent had to have, especially the Bookman heir, but it wasn't always necessary.

Not that Lavi was going to live long enough to inherit the agency though, not with the way the panda kept trying to work him to death. "He sure is lucky I'm always late or those file would never end up being logged," Lavi grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway to the pandas office.

"Lavi, it's about time you finished! Come here and read this file," Lavi had barely made it to his grandfather's office when the old man started ordering him around again.

"Aw come on old man! I couldn't possibly read anything else! I'll lose my other eye for sure!" even as the redhead complained Lavi walked up to his grandfather's desk and took the file.

"Stop complaining and just read you fool, who do you think your putting such a show on for anyway?"

Lavi flopped onto the couch with out a comeback and flipped open the menial envelope. There wasn't very much inside, just the the mission request form, half a page of directions, and a blank reference list. It could barely be called a file at this point. It didn't even have an assigned agent yet.

"What even is this Gramps?" Lavi looked up from the file after glancing at the papers.

"It's your new mission idiot, what did you think it was?"

"What? But there's hardly anything here! Where the heck is all the paper work and the research? Don't we have people for that?" Lavi looked at the old man in confusion. Files usually when through the database to gather preliminary information first before going to a field agent, but this file had nothing, not even one file to reference.

"Look it up your self. Not every assignment is going to come to you half finished Lavi, work on it while you eat dinner and then hop to it. The client wants all the information you can get as soon as possible," The phone started ringing on the the senior Bookmen's desk and he waved Lavi out of the room as he answered.

The redhead let out an exaggerated sigh as he took the file and walked back down to the basement. He retrieved a premade sandwich and some water from the frig in the corner and started to really read the request form. Some random Joe Schmoe was interested in a new club that had just opened up in the red light district. Looked like the dude was planning on buying it and wanted a general appraisal of the building, location, business, atmosphere, possible clientele, and predicted revenue before proposing an investment. Not only was it a smart thing to do, but it meant that Lavi was going to have a frigging awesome evening when it came to testing the joint out. The prep work was going to be boring as hell, but the fallow through would rock. Maybe Bookman really did like him?

Lavi looked up the buildings information in the database, and started compiling information. The building was a relic of the prohibition era so it had some underground hidden spaces, but it had been remodeled a couple of times since then and had several conflicting building plans. The most current claimed that it had three floors and a normal wide open basement, was fully renovated, had a solid foundation, and lots of space. For a bar/home decor shop it was in a weird location, but rumor had it that it also served as a gambling den and underground strip club, which suited the location just fine. During the day it worked as a reasonably well to do home decor shop. The rights where kind of pricey because that, but would probably be worth it based on the most recent tax evaluations.

The current owner looked like she might pose more of a problem for the wanna be investor. She was reportedly a strong willed women with strong convictions and a strong connection o the shop, though Lavi had a hard time figuring out why. The place had existed for a long lime as a home decor shop, but had only in the last six months opened its side doors to function as a bar. (And possibly more, information on that was vague and not so trust worthy.)

A few more files on the owner and some of the more documented employees and suddenly the file looked half decent. Lavi had logged some of the information pertaining to this building already, so the research went by pretty fast. By 9:30 Lavi was all geared up and ready to go gather the information the client had asked for that they didn't already have on file, things like possible clientele and general atmosphere. Field work was also the best way to confirm whether or not the rumors about the casino where true.

Another inconspicuous walk through the back ally way brought Lavi to a busy street and then a taxi ride brought him right to the front door of Anita's Home.  _What a lame name for a bar that may have a strip club downstairs and a casino upstairs._ Lavi was pretty sure the name was for the home decor shop in the front, but the idea of such a name applying to a strip club as well made Lavi want to shake his head and laugh.

At the side door entrance was a pretty long line. The place reminded him more of a popular club then a bar. Lavi couldn't help but wonder if there was a list he should have gotten his name on first, or a dress code he needed to look up. Every so often a couple of people would be turned away with embarrassed looks on their faces. When the redhead finally made it to the door he quickly realized why. There where a couple of bouncers checking for IDs as people entered. There was even a sign posted on the door stating their firm stance against the underaged.

It was a surprisingly stand up thing to do. Most clubs and bars in this area would let just about any body in, no matter the age. Teens where a grate source of income for the red light district. They could be blackmailed more easily into paying off their debts and had more disposable income just in general. Also didn't hurt that no one really cared much in this part of town either. The owners stance was almost stupidly good upstanding thing to do.

Lavi flashed a killer smile to match his fake ID as he stood in front of the bouncer. Every other year since he was about fifteen the agency had been giving him ID's so that he could do these kinds of assignments. He usually didn't need it, but every once in a while it came in handy.

The bouncer gave his ID a second serious look and then glanced at Lavi again. The redhead just calmly waited to be admitted. It was a real, fake ID. Government issued and everything. Some branches of the government occasionally contacted the Bookmen for help as informants or special contractors. Once when he was younger the police had used him to help bring down a child sex trafficking ring a few towns over. That was not a fun mission. This one was going to be way more fun if Lavi had anything to do with it.

With a reluctant glance the bouncer gestured to his friend to let Lavi in after handing the ID back to the redhead.

Inside the 'bar' really gave off strong club vibes. The hallway he walked though was low light with multiple pulsing colors that lead him forward. The hall turned several times but ultimately led to the back half of the building. At the end of the hallway though a set of double doors on the left Lavi exited the hall and was suddenly hit with a huge wave of sound, warmth, and the smell of alcohol.

The room was huge, separated right down the middle by a long bar that thrust half way into the room perpendicular with the doors Lavi had just walked through. A couple of neon signs hung from the ceiling. On the right the sign had the male and female symbols in pink and blue connected with each other. To his left hung neon signs with two male symbols connected in blue and two female symbols connected with each other in pink. The meaning was pretty clear to Lavi as he considered which side to start on.

There seemed to be a DJ on the left side and far more people, so Lavi figured that would be a fun place to start. The fact that it was also the gay side just happened to be a coincidence.

xXxXxXx~ _a little earlier_ ~xXxXxXx

"Hey! It's nice to see you back Red. Chaoji's been complaining about the possibility of you being late for the last hour. With the DJ on your side it's going to be packed for you tonight, so hurry and go tell that fool to head home." Fou greeted Allen as he walked behind the her bar to his side. She had been a lot more welcoming to Allen after that first night. It was like he had unwittingly passed some kind of initiation on Tuesday by not quitting. Not that he could have if he'd wanted to.

"Yes Ma'am Fou," Allen gave her a mock salute as he grabbed another shaker from her side of the bar. Over the last two nights Allen had quickly realized that he just did not have enough on his side to handle what the crowed wanted.

Fou hit him on the back of the head before Allen could stand all the way up, "Hey! Who said you could take that?"

"Ouch. But Fou, you have so many on this side, and there are only five on my side. What could it hurt for me to bring one over?" Allen flashed her a sweet smile. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine, what ever, just bring it back clean at the end of your shift," Fou gave up the silver shaker with a warning. "Now go relive Chaoji before he complains again!"

Allen switched sides of the bar with a small laugh. Fou seemed kind of rough some times, but she was really quite nice.

"Nice of you to join us boy. Chaoji here was just telling me how much he hated late people!" Tyki laughed as Allen walked over. The older man was sitting in the same spot as last night and already had a drink in his hand.

"Oh, but your right on time Red so I don't hate you of course," Chaoji gave Allen a big smile and clapped him on the shoulder, "Here's the keys kid! Any one that walks in so far in good for an innocence as far as my side goes!" and with that the older man was gone faster then Cross Marian in the presence of debt collectors.

Allen turned around and started setting things up for a busy night. And boy was it. There where more people tonight then there had been on his first day. The only thing that made this night easier then Tuesday's was the presence of Tyki. Allen was still hit on a little, but Tyki was the main focus, and if any one started to take too much of an interest in the sixteen year old the older man often had a small chat with them. Allen didn't see quite how often that was, but he knew that it occurred.

After a little while all of the faces that came to the bar started to blend together. Allen couldn't have picked a costumer who had just ordered a cocktail out a a line up if his life depended on it. That was until a certain redhead came leaning against the counter and started eyeballing the liquor that lined the wall behind Allen.

"Hey man, can a get a gin and tonic please?" Allen's new roommate stood in front of him eyes still focused on the wall like was trying to memorize what the bar had.

"ID please," Allen didn't even hesitate to card his roommate. Allen had received the distinct impression that Anita was not a fan of underage anything except debt repaying. The silveret also didn't want to be the one responsible for letting his roommate get drunk at... a  _gay_  bar. That realization contained information Allen was going to have to process latter.

Allen took a close look at the drivers license that Lavi handed over with out looking at Allen still fixated on the back wall. It was flawless. The lamination wasn't hardly scratched, the image inside was in fact of Lavi, and it looked authentic. The birthday put him at the right age and all of the information on the card matched up. Except the name.

"What is your name sir?" Allen asked it casually. That was often where people would make the mistake of giving a name that was different from the card.

"Deak Fiddler, and yours?" The redhead answered just as casually as he turned a flirty eye toward Allen, who quickly handed the ID back to him and turned around to grab the drinks ingredients.

Allen lowered his voice a little to respond with a simple "Red." Lavi's ID was flawless, Allen had no reason not to serve him, with out possibly causing his roommate to recognize him, which was a sudden real fear. It was unlikely that a catholic school with standards so high they gave kids a roommate to prevent the 'solo evils of the night' would continue to provide a scholarship to a student who worked at a gay bar.

This encouraged Allen to mix the drink with his back to the redhead. When he turned around Allen had to hold off running away instead of handing over the drink. Lavi was clearly trying to recognize him.

"Hey, do I know you?" Lavi spoke the words that Allen had been ever so afraid of hearing.

"You may have seen me around I have worked as a bartender at a couple of places before," Allen replied in the same deeper voice and then quickly moved further down the bar before the other could question him further. He really hoped that lame reply would be enough to keep his peer from thinking to much about their possible previous encounters.

Allen checked another persons ID to make the action seem normal on the off chance Lavi was still watching him. Allen didn't have to check for an ID since the bouncers at the door usually did that. Unless the person coming in was a VIP that every one knew like Tyki. Or the person coming in was with a VIP like Tyki.

Allen could feel Lavi watching him as he served other drinks. It wasn't a creepy stair like Calvin's had been, but it still made Allen uncomfortable. He wanted to be recognized even less then he wanted to have Calvin hitting on him again. Allen put on his poker face to try and remain calm as he moved farther down the line away from the redhead who looked like some light bulb had just clicked on inside his head.

Tyki waved Allen over with a big smile on his face and a charming laugh on his lips. Allen took the order for two more drinks from the guy next to his only friend when Tyki suddenly stopped laughing and leaned in a little closer to the silver haired teen.

"What's the matter boy? What is it that's troubling you?" Tyki spoke beside Allen's ear just loud enough for Allen to hear over the music but no one else.

"Red hair and an eye patch a meter and a half up the bar," Allen tilted his head in the direction of his new roommate, "We go to the same school, he looks like he might recognize me soon. Pretty good ID so I haven't any real reason to kick him out," Allen didn't hesitate to rat Lavi out.

Tyki got an excited look on his face, "What me to remove him for you Red?" The older man leaned back a little to get a better look at Allen

"Nicely please, he hasn't done anything bad. He's just knows the wrong people in the wrong place at the wrong time," Allen offered a pleasant smile as he pulled away from the Portuguese man. Allen could breath a sigh of relief knowing that Tyki would undoubtedly take care of it.

* * *

Lavi took another look at the bartender as he walked away. There was something that seemed really familiar about him. Lavi never forgot a face, so it was killing him that he couldn't place the bartenders.

As he walked away it clicked.  _Allen_. He looked a lot like his new room mate. Obviously this guy was older, maybe a little taller, and more out there, and but they looked a lot alike. _Did I just find Al's big bro?_  Lavi had been too distracted by the tattoo on the other guys face and the slicked back silver hair to make the connection before, but the two looked undeniably similar once you ignored the major differences.

Lavi watched curiously as the bartender severed other patrons. He didn't really need to finish his mission today, and meeting his soon to be best friends probable brother seemed like more then just chance. It was like fate! The best way into someones life was through there family right? That was how Theodore Roosevelt became close to his first wife.

Just as Lavi was considering waving the bartender over to him and striking up a conversation, the silveret bent down to listen to the wipers of another guy farther down the bar. The gesture made Lavi wonder if this was the kind of thing he should be watching. Red pulled back with a pleasant smile on his face and then moved down the bar a little further.

Then the older man looked right at Lavi, threw back the rest of his drink and pushed himself away from the bar.  _Uh oh. That's not a good sign_.

Lavi hadn't been appraising bars for long, but he'd been receiving that look since middle school. Someone was ready to kick him out or kick his ass. Either way it was time for Lavi to get a move on. He slid money for the drink under the glass and then walked straight into the growing crowed behind him.

 _Always move into the hart of the crowed and then in the direction the other comes from. Man I could write a book on avoiding aggressors in public_. Lavi mused as he fallowed his own directions. People never expect you to head towards them when they're clearly getting ready to kick your ass. That made it easier to casually slip past them and then run out the back while they tried to chase you out front. Nine times out of ten it worked flawlessly. Lavi slid through some extra side door into an ally on the other side of the building from the one he had come in on which made this one time one of the nine.

Lavi walked into the ally farther away from the buildings main entrance. After a little while he turned into one the main streets and started to head back to the Order careful to avoid Anita's Home. It was a long walk since more taxi services had ended, but Lavi didn't mind. The night air felt nice and it gave him time to think over his report. He hadn't done much. All he was really able to to was confirm that they checked for ID's at the entrance and included the gay community. That wasn't really a lot. _I'm defiantly going to have to go back._  Lavi nodded.  _What did I even do to deserve getting kicked out this time_?

Lavi had been kicked out of a lot of places,l and he'd had people threaten to kick his ass in a lot of places, but he usually did  _something_  to deserve it. The redhead simply hadn't had the time to deserved it this go around. All he'd done was order a drink.

Putting that aside Lavi focus on getting back to the dorms to wright his report for the first day. Hopefully his new roomie wasn't a really light sleeper.

 **An** : Hehe, the start to something fun. Sorry that took so much time. Really this chapter ended up being waaaaaaaaaay longer then I meant it to. Like just the first part where it was all in Lavi's Pov could have been a chapter, and it almost was. But then Leo's computer went kapoot, and I just kept adding to it. So if you like longer chapters thank him. If you like faster updates hate him. Dosen't ruffle my feathers noneI'll answer any questions comments and general feedback you have if you eave it in the reviews. Peace out V-_-V.


	15. The International Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post work Allen has a close call while washing his face and then goes on to eat the worlds most inclusive breakfast. Post work Lavi sleeps in and goes snooping for clues on Allen's side of the room.

**ED:**  This has changed from the way it was before. Now when there is a brake in the story with a horizontal line indicates a lime jump I.G.

* * *

= Nine was too lazy to wright the walk from Allen's shack to the school.

On the other hand a brake in the story that is characterized by a bunch of X's means a sudden change in perspective. I.G xXxXx = Nine is taking some initiative to show you how other characters see the world from an omnipotent perspective because she got bored of writing for Allen.

Just reiterating this since it changed with the update.  
**Warning** : Bad roommate alert. Don't be the kind of person Lavi is.  
**Disclaimer:**  Nine dose not own DGM. Just because it takes Hoshino and Nine similar amounts of time to make progress in the stroy dose not mean that they both own the rights.

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** : Chapters 1-12 have been revised and updated this week. If you are big on details you should read chapters 1, 2, & 3 again and chapter 9 for an extra Earl reference. Nothing major has changed it has just been improved for a smoother reading experience, and some details have been added.

 

Allen returned to the dorms after curfew at at 12:30. The guy in charge of guarding the entrance gave him a bit of a scolding before letting him in with a warning since Allen had only just moved in. Next time Allen was going to be in a load of trouble if he was late.

Returning on time would be easier if Allen didn't have to get changed and cover everything up before coming back. It would also be easier if the place where he changed wasn't fifteen minuets out of his way. It would also be easier if Allen knew a way back from work that didn't require he go fifteen minuets out of his way to start heading back. Really a lot of things would make it easier. All of which Allen was going to have to deal with.

Tomorrow.

Right now the silveret just wanted to return to his room and sleep. Not that he was looking forward to sleeping with half his face covered in make-up, but he was looking forward to sleeping in a nice new bed between nice new sheets in a place that had nice working heating and cooling systems. Allen made a small note to find something tomorrow that wouldn't rub off at night and make him break out. But that was all for tomorrow.

Tonight the only thing Allen was going to do was sleep. The lights where already off in the room and Allen could just faintly make out the sleeping form of his roommate seen thanks to the 'training' Cross had put him through.

Allen set his backpack and shoes down next to his bed, tied up his hair, and curled under his new covers, on his new bed. He wasn't quite living the 'new' life he had originally hoped for yet, but he was working on it.

* * *

Allen was awoken right around seven by a grumbling in his stomach. At the moment it wasn't loud enough to be heard, but he knew that if he rolled over to enjoy another five minuets of sleep that would be the last five minuets anyone in the room got to sleep.

With a defeated sigh Allen rolled out of bed and quickly checked himself in the mirror. The scar on his forehead which had been covered so well a little under seven hours ago was starting to show its colors on Allen face. The silverett-turned-brunet glanced over at his roommate to confirm that he was still sleeping. Allen would defiantly need to get something much better then what he had at the moment if he planned to continue hiding Mana's last 'gift'.

Allen let his hair down and used his bangs to cover up his left eye. It would be a waist to apply any kind of cover up to it now when he still needed to wash his face. It was a risky decision but Allen presumed no one would be awake and in the restroom at seven in the morning the Friday before the school started.

The bathroom was just a little up the hall from his s room and when Allen first entered the restroom his assumption was correct. A tentative pair of foot steps five minuets later proved him to be wrong after he had washed all of the makeup off.

Allen shoved his face even farther into the sink and placed his left hand in his pocket, hoping that the other would just go straight to a shower stall or something other then the sinks.

"Oh! Um, h-hello there," the shy voice of the intruder sounded like he was surprised so that made Allen wounder if he may have seen his scar. The other picked a sink and placed a few things down kind of noisily.

 _Of course._ This was literally a nightmare for Allen. Some people dreamed of showing up to school naked, he dreamed about coming to school with his scare showing. Those dreams always ended with his getting expelled. Allen scrambled for a way to cover up his scar with out showing the other his face, "Hello! Could you hand me some paper towels please?" Allen turned the marked half of his face farther into the sink and raised his right hand for the paper towels.

"U-um, su-sure," the intruder shuffled around for a bit as Allen turned the water off and raised his hand again. The other placed an unnecessarily large pile of paper towels into Allen's out stretched hand. "H-here you go."

The brunet-for-now placed the pile of pare towels over his eye before standing up. Flashing one of his kinder smiles as Allen addressed the stuttering intruder, "Thank you very much. Some how I managed to leave my wash rag in my room."

Despite the other males height the man in front of Allen looked as intimidated and embarrassed as his voice had sounded before. Allen was a bit surprised at the white streak that ran through the older males hair creating a drooping set of bangs that almost covered half of his face. With a slightly embarrassed smile and nod the other moved back to the sink where he had placed his toothpaste and turned the sink on.

Allen left quickly and felt thankful that the hallway remained empty on the way to his room. With a small breath he slowly opened his door with the paper towels still pressed to his face. If Lavi was awake Allen could kiss his new life good bye. The red head had seen his scare last night, if he saw it again today every secret Allen wanted to keep would be exposed to a guy who seemed like the type to blab. The principal might have been nice, but he knew the reputation this school had. There was no way they would still offer a scholarship to a boy who worked illegally at a half gay strip club and had a pentagram carved into his forehead.

The sleeping form of Allen's roommate eased some of his fears as he gently closed the door, a far cry fry the brutal slam that had punctuated their second encounter.

With silent steps the artificial brunet pulled a cosmetics bag from his backpack on the floor and stood in front of the medicine cabinet mirror glancing at the sleeping redhead for any sighs that his state of consciousness was likely to change.

Confirming that Lavi was down for the count Allen began by applying the primer to his face and then used a light green color corrector to take away the angry red that streaked his down his left eye. After another glance at his roommate and Allen applied a more natural cover up over the scare to help even out the look of the skin before applying his porcelain foundation to help make the area blend in better with the rest of his face. Cross used to harass Allen for his extensive use and knowledge of make-up, but the boy had never let it bother him. Not only was it okay for men to where make-up, but it made his life a hundred times easier and safer when he used it.

With a final glance at Lavi Allen set the look with a spray and then quickly packed his things away sliding them out of view in the first pocket of his bag. Working the lightest addition of pigment into the pale parts of his hair Allen brushed it before pulling it back into a low ponytail and started his way out the door with his keys and map in hand.

Allen had missed dinner the night before, which bothered him to no end, so he had made sure to double check the meal times for today. The cafeteria served food until 8 o'clock on week days, and he couldn't wait to get his first taste of Black Order Academies famous food. When he'd first researched the school every website he'd visited mentioned the food at least once and every account had made his stomach growl. Not a single person had a complaint about the food served in this schools cafeteria, and now that Allen had unlimited access granted to him by the student I.D he'd received yesterday, Allen was going to taste every single thing they had to offer, and the good stuff twice.

Allen maintained a swift pace as he walked down the hall and up several flights of stairs, passing by more and more students as he got closer to the cafeteria. Once Allen reached the ninth floor landing he no longer needed the map. His nose lead the way toward some of the most amazing food Allen had ever smelled, and he couldn't wait to taste it. The large double doors that led to the source of that glorious smell also held the source of quite a bit of noise.  _The food must be good to get so many kids in here early in the morning before class has even started_. Allen moved even faster toward the doors but was practically stuck in his tracks when he saw the inside of the dinning hall. The room was huge, and just as full as it sounded before. There where over thirty rows of long brown tabled with stone benches, tall yellow stone walls with high ceilings, all of which seemed to lead the eye (or at least Allen's) to a glorious wooden ordering window.

Allen couldn't be bothered to give the people around him a second glance once his eyes zeroed in on the only thing that stood between him and his breakfast. The line to order was short, and Allen kind of hoped that it would be gone by the time he got up there. The three people in front of him ordered a stack of pancakes together and suddenly Allen had the window all to himself.

A ripped Indian man with pastel purple hair bound tightly in two long pink braids popped up at the counter to take his order, "Well aren't you a cutie~. It's nice to see a new face in here every once in a while! So what can I do for you today~" The mans flamboyant attitude and hair would have taken Allen by surprise if he wasn't so distracted by the sight of food being made just over the mans shoulder.

"I'd like to have one of everything you've got please!" Allen answered with out hesitation flashing an honest and brilliant smile. When the man in front of him didn't move at all Allen dropped the smile a little bit and gave the chef a questioning look.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, but your going to have to be a little bit more specific then that. We make all of the food here after order, we don't really have any prepared food to offer you," the man behind the counter gave him an apologetic look as Allen faltered with the interruption to his plan to try everything.

That was quickly wiped away when Allen started to think of all of the food he suddenly had the ability to request. "In that case I would like some cream cheese and strawberry crepes, dosa, eggs Benedict, diyabth, scrambled eggs, eggs made over easy, white and black pudding, bacon, sausage patties and links, cooked mushrooms, baked beans on rice, an omelet with ham cheese and green papers, hash browns, corn-beef hash, toast, backed tomatoes with eggs and cheese, grilled banana, a breakfast bagel, two boiled eggs, biscuits with white and brown gravy, a fresh mango, barley honey, calas, cheese toast, a croissant, kulcha with chole, upma, and three pancakes with maple syrup, please!" Allen listed off all of his favorite foods that he had tasted when he traveled with Cross. There where a few things had been left out, but that was mostly because he doubted the kitchen would have all of the necessary ingredients. The look on the chef's face already made Allen wonder if he should have kept the dishes more local.

"My that's a lot of food. How do you even know what half of those foods are? I haven't heard anyone request dosa since I left India. Do you know how big that is?" the man looked at Aleln over the top of his sunglasses.

Allen nodded his head eagerly and held his hands about a half a meter apart to show the general length of a good dosa role. "I traveled back and fourth from here to several different countries with my master a lot before enrolling here. I know what I'm ordering," Allen glanced a the still skeptical chef, "Is everything okay? Can you not make it?" Allen purposefully phrased the question as almost a challenge, hoping that the sublet stab at the mans abilities would get the teen what he wanted.

"Oh sweetie, calm down now, of course I can make it! The real question is can you eat it all?" The pastel haired man raised an eyebrow high above his sun glasses. Allen just nodded his head eagerly pieces of light brown hair falling out of his hair tie with the movement. "Alright then you have a seat back around this corner by our side door and wait for us to make all of that okay Hun?"

Allen nodded eagerly again and flashed his award winning smile at the cook. "Absolutely. Thank you... um," Allen faltered a bit as he searched the man sleeveless outfit for a name tag.

"The names Jerry sweetie, what's yours?" Jerry smiled at the boy and held the note pad in his hand expectantly.

"Allen. Allen Walker, it's been a pleasure to meet you Jerry," Allen gave the man a polite nod and a winning smile as he moved to where Jerry had told him to wait for his food.

The area around the corner wasn't occupied by any one else, which was probably a good thing as Allen was going to need all of the space provided for the plates that would soon come with his order. Before long a couple of other men in chef uniforms began to bring some of the more common American and English foods to his table. After the first plate was laid down Allen wasted no time digging in, stacking empty plates on top of each other on one side of his as more plates where added to the other side. It was like he and the kitchen where having a competition to see who was faster, Allen's stomach of the kitchen? Under normal circumstances the answer would have been Allen, but the currently brunet boy just couldn't help taking a little extra time to enjoy every delicious bite of food.

Not a single person had been exaggerating about the quality of the food there. It was so good Allen was starting to wonder if there really was some benevolent God out there who had blessed the kitchens food. Every dish was not only accurate to it's country of origin, but also captivatingly delicious. By the time he made it to his last plate most of the kitchen staff was starring at him in aw. Jerry especially seemed intrigued by the way Allen ate ever scrap of food off of his many plates with so much focus that the boy didn't even notice the tan man was there until he had basically finished every last bit of food,

"Wow! Well now, I was a little doubtful at first, I'm not going to lie, but that was incredible! I just love a cute boy who knows how to eat!" Allen could practically see the harts in Jerry's eyes through the sunglasses he wore, "I'll tell you what, you ever want anything to eat, anything at all, you just come right on up here and ask for it, no matter how obscure the food or the time of day. I just love researching new recipes, so even if I've never heard of it I will make it for you, okay?" the Indian man leaned toward Allen with a huge smile on his face as he promised Allen all the food he could ever want.

Allen nodded his head slightly taken back by the other mans affection, but also thrilled at the prospect of being able to get what ever food he wanted when ever he wanted it. He didn't want to take advantage of the chef, but he also wasn't going to miss out on that kind of a deal. Maybe he could help with the dishes some times to make up for it?

"Alright then. It's a little past 8, but if you want anything else I can make it real quick before we start prepping for lunch. You aren't still hungry are you?" Jerry sounded a little hopeful that the younger male would still have some room for more, and though Allen did think about it he didn't want to hold the kitchen up if they had lunch preparations that they needed to start right away.

"No I'm quite alright thank you. It was all very delicious Jerry, so thank you very much for the meal."

"Oh you're making me blush. Take care Hun, and you'd best be back for lunch or else you're going break my poor little hart," Jerry covered his chest dramatically with a ladle and waved Allen good bye as he left the dinning hall. Allen noticed a few of the other chefs exchanging money and figured there had most likely been a bet over weather or not he would finish his food. Allen took a look around before he left the room, sad to leave and realized that the place was empty of any other students besides himself. The information mattered little to him though as he thought back on what was undoubtedly the best meal of his life up to date. The silverett-at-hart vowed to never miss a meal again for as long as he attended Black Order Academy. A teacher would have to chain him to a wall and break his legs if they wanted to make him miss lunch now.

xXxXxXxXx

Lavi woke up some a little after ten o'clock. The sun was shining through the window warming the whole room and making the incense work harder. The smell was pleasant, and so was the warmth, but the empty feeling in his stomach wasn't.

The redhead flopped his feet on the ground and stretched the sleep out of his muscles as he ruffled the back of his hair up a bit. Then he stared at the bed across from him for awhile. The night before when he came back the lights had been off and no one was home. He'd been able to wright his report for the old man in peace, which was nice, but it was still odd that his new roommate had never came home. Lavi even tried to stay up after he finished his report since he figured Allen would come back some time, but after curfew hit Lavi gave up. Sleep was precious and there was no way the brunet could make it in if he hadn't already.

Lavi gave another look to the rumpled bed that had been well made last night.  _Apparently he could make it._ Lavi kicked himself a little for missing a chance to greet his roommate when a crazy thought crossed his mind. _If he got here after I fell asleep, but got up before I woke up, then was he ever really here? He wouldn't have gotten much sleep if that's the case._ Lavi considered the possibility of his roommate having only stopped by in the morning. It was possible, if a little weird given the state of the bed. Well there was only one way to find out.

 _Time for a little bit of detective work!_  Lavi hopped off his bed and quickly crossed the room. First Lavi had to distinguish if the bed had really been slept in or not. Lavi looked at the pillow first. It was really fluffy, but perhaps it  _was_  just the littlest bit rumpled! And the covers where completely thrown to the side. Lavi got down close to the bed and gave it a suspicious once over before sticking his hand into the largest lump of the covers where heat would be kept the longest.  _Ice cold. Either he left early in the morning, or he wasn't hear for long. Ha! Who would get up early! But then again who would lay in bed for just a little bit, mess up the covers and then leave for no reason! Both are equally ridiculous!_

Lavi pulled his had from the covers and then moved up the the pillow.  _The only real way to tell if someone has slept in a bed is to see if the pillow is holding on to their dreams! This is it._ Lavi nodded and then carefully inspected the black pillow more closely then before. The coloring of the case seemed to very slightly in the center. The shape formed looked like a smudged half face.  _Oh my god!_

 _Oh my god! OH MY GOD! That's his dream! I can't believe it, he got up early after getting home late?_  Lavi stood up as he made a disgusted face at the thought.  _My god, I have a crazy roommate._ Lavi shook his head wondering how he could have possibly gotten himself into such a situation. Crazy roommates where always a wild card. They could either be totally awesome to room with like Daisya at summer camp, or a real terror like Yuu freshman year.  _Oh well, he's cute so it should matter so long as I just look and don't touch._ It was practically the Bookman motto, look don't touch, record don't participate, gather the information don't be the information. It was all like a backwards fortune cookie. Lavi knew nothing would ever be able to come from having a cute roommate, but looking and playing around a little bit couldn't hurt, even if he was a crazy morning person.

Speaking of looking, now that Lavi was on this side of the room he realized that there wasn't much to it. If not for the addition of bed sheets and the empty boxes in the closet Lavi wouldn't believe that the brunet but had actually moved in. It just seemed so... Empty. Lavi wondered when he would move the rest of his things in and returned to his side of the room to get dressed for the day.

It was a little early for lunch yet so Lavi took the extra time to shower and style his hair before heading up to the cafeteria. Lavi could feel that it was going to be a good day. He had friends to meet up with and awesome things to do.

An: Hey, guess who's back bitches? That's right it's-a a-me, a-Nine-a! Post Laven week I present to you a new chapter and for Laven week I also wrote a cute little Laven one shot (rated M for a reason). Really I've been out for the last few weeks because I was working on that. Leo refused to edit anything I wrote with an M rating (;﹏;) So I had to do that my self which was kind of hard since I am not very good at that kind of thing. Oh yeah, I also when back and fixed a lot of my early chapters. For the most part it was just little stuff like making it flow better, and fixing sentence structure, maybe adding a few cookies for feature plot, but nothing major. The first three chapters where heavily revised though, so I suggest you go and read those again because somethings did change that you will probably notice if you are big on details, (like the way the layout of the Order was explained and what time of year it seems to be and the way Tyki's name is spelled). All in all I have just been loving Laven week, it makes me hart warm. See ya in the comments, Bye~!


End file.
